Inu-Mon
by ivanacindy
Summary: Sequel to 'Digi-Yasha' what happens after the Bone Eater's Well lands Smack dab right in the middle of a Forrest Ash and his Kalos friends are at? Gonna have to read to find out... (Ash is 5 years older than his actual anime self...) On hiatus until further notice... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone... this is going to be an interesting one... this is going to be a Inu-Yasha/Digimon/Pokemon crossover... Ash will be in the Kalos region but 5 years older than the actual Anime... anyway let's start with that Disclaimer...**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon._

 **Now please get to reading.**

* * *

 **Ash Ketchum**

"Serena! I know what I saw!" I groaned looking at my Childhood friend.

"But how could a Well appear out of thin air?!" Serena complained.

We've been arguing about this for ten minutes now, and I wasn't getting anywhere with it.

"This Region has been full of mysteries..." I grumbled.

"I know Ash..." Serena sighed, before taking my hand, "Come on... We should head back to Clement and Bonnie..."

I sighed heavily, taking one last look in the direction of the Well, "Okay..."

I let her pull me along.

"Ash... Serena... there you two are." The blond inventor happily said, as we left the Forest behind.

"Ash! Serena! Where've you two love-" Bonnie was about to ask when Serena put a hand over her mouth and guided her back to their tent.

"Hey Clement?" I asked by first friend on my Kalos adventure, as we walked up to a picnic table, "Was there ever a wooden Well in that forest?..."

I pointed in the direction of the Well I found.

"Not that I can recall... But I'd better take a look to make sure you're not going crazy."

 _ **'I KNOW WHAT I SAW!'**_ I yelled in my thoughts, though I tried to remain calm, as my Yellow mouse Partner hopped on to my leg.

"Pika Pi!" He called out urgently.

"Everything okay, Pikachu?" I asked and was answered with a sight shocking from him, "I'll take that as a No..."

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Serena asked walking up to him.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu called out again before running into the Forrest.

"And you said I was seeing things!" I told them excited as I followed my long time Pokemon Partner.

"Ye-ouch!" A voice shouted in pain, nearly throwing someone out of the Well, "That hurt ya know!"

"It was an accident..." another voice insisted.

"Is it just me or are their voices coming from down there?" I realized, "They weren't there before..."

 **J.P.**

"Oh man!" InuYasha growled, putting the purple hat over his ears.

"Yeah... nine people not just two!" I called up.

"Ash! Get a rope!" A boy's voice, told someone above us.

"Way ahead of you." Another voice answered the boy's, tossing a rope down to us.

"Thanks kid." InuYasha said as he got out.

"HEY! Eight other people are down here. INCLUDING KAGOME!" I shouted the last part getting InuYasha's full attention.

"We're okay, J.P." The Reincarnated Priestesses breathed, as everyone stood up.

Everyone started to climbed up the rope till I was the last one still in the Well.

"You coming or what, J.P.?" Takuya called.

I started climbing the rope.

 _ **'It's a good thing I've been working out and lost weight...'**_ I thought as I finished climbing up.

"And... you're out..." A girl with Honey blond hair told me as she helped pull me out.

"Thanks." I told the girl gratefully.

"J.P. you're drooling again." Takuya informed me, as I stared at the girl.

"Huh... oh..." I quickly wiped the drool from my face.

"Who are you people anyway?" The first voice I heard, that was identified as Ash, asked us.

"We could ask you the same question." Koga huffed.

 **Kagome**

"Ash Ketchum." the boy sighed, as a yellow mouse hopped onto his shoulder, "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Awe... he's cute..." I smiled happily as I reached out and pet the mouse, before it glowed yellow and I got shocked!

"YE-OUCH!" I shouted jumping back, before I noticed my hair was puffed up like a ball.

"..Yeah Pikachu doesn't like to be pet like that... Sorry..." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh... it's okay..." I forgave.

"Anyway... I'm Serena." The girl with Honey Blonde hair introduced Herself.

"I'm Clement." A boy, in a Blue jumpsuit and a mechanical looking whit backpack, greeted.

"I'm Bonnie," A young girl with Blond hair and a yellow bag said happily, before she opened the bag a small orange and black mouse popped it's head out, "And this is Dedenne."

"Dedenne." The small mouse said happily.

"Is that all your Digimon say?" Takuya asked.

"Digimon?" Ash looked genuinely confused, "You mean Pokemon... right?"

"Pokemon?" The nine of us looked confused.

"Wait a second..." I stood in between both groups, before looking at the small group of four that we just met, "You don't know what Digimon are?"

"No." All four of them shook their heads.

"And we don't know what Pokemon are..." I realized something as I trailed off.

"What is it Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Where are we... I mean what world do you call this?" I asked Ash.

"Uh... I don't think it has a name..." Ash tapped his head thinking.

"So not the human world or Digital world..." Takuya summed up, before punching a tree in rage, "Why that Spider-Demon!"

"Looks like he wants to take over a different world." InuYasha growled.

"What are you two talking about?" Serena asked.

"I smell food so let's explain over lunch." Shippo suggested sniffing the air.

"Our picnic tables right over here..." Clement informed us as he lead us out of the Forrest we were in and up to a picnic table, "Help yourself..."

"DON'T MIND IF WE DO!" The boys in my group shouted before scarfing down every bit of food in site.

"It's like they haven't eaten for day..." Serena said, holding an arm over her face as some food were discarded in her direction.

"Well... they kinda haven't..." I admitted, "We were stuck in a different world and I couldn't cook for them since I didn't know what was edible or not..."

"Oh..."

 **Bonnie**

After the new boys had eaten, and the rest of us, and the new girl, had the rest, the new people started their explanation.

"...So let me get this straight..." I pipped up after they were finished explaining, "You four, and two others, are DigiDestined... and you four, and one other, are Demons?"

I turned my gaze back and forth between the 'DigiDestined' and 'Demons'.

"Half-Demon..." The silver haired boy, InuYasha, grumbled, "But ya got it."

"And this 'Naraku' has taken four of your friends, two from each of your original groups..." My brother added.

"You got it..." A boy with some sorta claws in his right hand, Koga, nodded.

"And after you defeated, 'Lucemon' you came after 'Naraku' to get your friends back..." Serena continued.

"Yep." A small boy with goggles wrapped around his head said calmly.

"And now you ended up here when you jumped into the 'Bone Eater's Well'..." Ash concluded.

"YES!" The others groaned.

I pulled my Bother, Ash and Serena to the side.

"Should we believe them?" I asked.

"Well... after what I saw earlier... I'll believe anything..." Ash decided.

"If Ash trust them... then so do I!" Serena confidently said.

"I do to... It's hard to make up a story such as that and not have the prof." Clement added.

"Then I believe them too!" I nodded.

"Everyone okay?" InuYasha asked standing behind me making me jump, "Oops... sorry Bonnie..."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted.

"I told her I was sorry Kagome!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted, and after she said the first 'Sit' the beads around InuYasha's neck glowed and pulled him to the ground.

 _ **'What've we gotten ourselves into...'**_ I sighed in my thoughts.

* * *

 **And that concludes the FIRST chapter for** _ **'Inu-Mon'**_ **. I know the groups introdusing themselves to each other was quick... but... who'd want to be in an unknown world and not have friends to guide you through it? Anyway now that they have met what's going to come of them next? Will they find their friends soon? You'll have to wait, and find out next time!**

 **Oh... but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for Inu-Mon. I think we should get a look at some trublesome enemies/possible rivals that could either help the two groups of friends or destroy them... start with the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon. I only own the Dark Version of Kazemon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **James (Team Rocket)**

"Wow... Inkay take a look at those Butterfree..." I told my Kalos partner, pointing to the Purple bug-flying Pokemon, as I took pictures of them with my camera.

"In.. Inkay!" The Psychic/Dark Pokemon said.

"They really are beautiful aren't they?" I sighed happily, as I think, _**'It was a good thing Jessie let me have time off...'**_

The Butterfree started flying away as something startled them.

"Wait! Come back!" I called out to the butterfly Pokemon, "I was only taking pictures! Don't be frighted! I won't hurt you!"

They didn't seem to hear.

"Oh... joy..." I sighed before I leaned back into the tree I was in, and looked at the pictures I took, "Oh well... at least I got some good ones..."

 **'Zoe! Spirit Evolve and go fly around... if you see anything or anyone... destroy them!'** A voice said in an orderly tone.

I turned in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Huh? That must've been what scared the Butterfree." I deduced as I looked at five new people standing in front of a Well, the one that gave the Order seemed to be the oldest.

 _"As you wish... Lord Naraku."_ A girl with blond hair, She must be Zoe, told the older one, before taking something out and swiping her hand over it, _"Execute! DARK Spirit Evolution!"_

She was encased in dark light, and I had to hold on to the branch I was on, so I wouldn't fall off, as a huge gust of wind came from every direction and headed towards her.

 _"'_ _ **ShadowKazemon**_ _'!"_ Something called out as it emerged from the Light and Wind, Zoe was in.

She had dark grey wings, a dark, almost black, vizier covering her eyes, dark Purple hair, a dark magenta colored top, black shoulder pads, dark magenta short shorts, black gloves, and really high dark magenta/dark green, high boots.

She looked like a Dark Version of a Fairy.

 _ **'When she says, 'Shadow' she sure means it...'**_ I thought to myself.

"In-" Inkay was about to say in amazement, when I put him back in his PokeBall.

 _"I will return Shortly...'_ 'ShadowKazemon' informed the older one, as she flew in my direction.

 _ **'Gotta think... FAST!'**_ I thought with urgency.

But it was too late... The Fairy creature spotted me with ease.

 _"YOU THERE!"_ She shouted causing me to jump out of the tree and start running away, _"Get back here! No one is to see us without Lord Naraku's allowance!"_

I continued running, too afraid to look back.

 _ **"'Shadow Hurricane Wave'!"**_ She called out, and I made the mistake of looking back, to see her throw Long and thick tornadoes coming from her hands, and hit the trees easily knocking them over.

"Oh my!" I shouted, throwing Inkay's Pokeball up before I get struck in the back by a falling tree, "Inkay! Find Jessie and Meowth! Tell them I'm in trouble!"

"Inkay In!" Inkay replied before flying off.

 _"Well... Well.. a little spy... I'm sure Lord Naraku's going to enjoy destroy you himself..."_ ShadowKazemon chuckled evilly.

"Ha... Whoever this 'Naraku' is, he won't make me even squirm." I replied, as I tried squirm out of the tree I was under.

ShadowKazemon pushed the tree off me and grabbed the back of my white 'Team Rocket' uniform shirt, I haven't changed out of, and pulled be up so I was just above ground.

 _"'R'?"_ The Dark Fairy read the Letter on my shirt, _"What does the 'R' stand for?!"_

She tightened the hold on my shirt and lifted me up more.

"... Ro.. Rocket!" I chocked out, "Team Rocket..."

She let go of my shirt and I fell to the ground.

 _"'Team Rocket'?... Your Team might be a good Allie for us."_ The once girl named Zoe decided, picking me up by my shirt again and pulling me along the path she destroyed.

 _ **'Inkay... even if you run into the Tweerps! GET HELP NOW!'**_ I pleaded in my thoughts, as I was dragged against my Will.

 **Alain**

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this, Steven Stone?!" I growled at the Hoenn Champion.

"It was Mairin's idea." Steven insisted.

"But you where the one that gave it to her!" I reminded him.

"... Well... Yes..." Steven sighed.

"We made it you guys!" The voice of the Young Girl Pokemon Trainer Cheered jumping up in down as we walked up to a park.

"Mairin... Say the word and you don't have to catch any new Pokemon..." I told my friend.

"Are you kidding Alain?! I haven't been this happy since we became friends!" Mairin cheered looking up at me, that big smile of her's illuminated her whole face.

"Okay... okay... Just take it easy with Chespin..." I informed her, "He did just get out..." My voice trailed off.

"Don't worry! Chespin's going to be fine! I'm so sure of it!" The young friend said happily.

"Well... looks like your heart isn't completely made of ice and stone, after all." The Hoenn Champion said standing next me.

"Watch it!" I growled my fingers inching for Charizard's Pokeball.

"Spoke to soon..." Steven laughed.

"Hey guys! I found one!" Mairin called out to us, "But it already looks hurt!..."

We ran up to her and saw an Inkay weakly float out of the forest.

"Throw a Pokeball at it." I told her, who did as told but it bounced off it and not catch it.

"Huh... It belongs to someone..." I realized, "But who?"

The Inkay continued flying off.

"Hey! Wait up, little guy!" Mairin called out, following the Inkay.

"Mairin!" Steven and I shouted following her close behind.

 **Clement**

"It's still hard to believe..." I breathed, "Something like this doesn't happen everyday in the Kalos Region.

"Well believe it, Clement." The 'Half-Demon' InuYasha huffed.

"If you're really a Half-Dog-Demon where are your ears?" Bonnie asked.

InuYasha grumbled but took off his hat to show two dog-like ears.

"Awe... They're so cute!" Serena and Bonnie said happily, before petting the ears.

"Hey! Cut it out!" InuYasha shouted.

The two girls backed away, giggling.

"Okay... We have everything set up for you and your friends to stay with us..." Ash breathed waving a hand at the other eight, who were caring Camp serplies.

Just as we were about to walk back to the others an Inkay floated weakly out into the open.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"An Inkay... but what Pokemon Trainer would have their's out of a Pokeball, while it's that damaged?" I explained, then asked.

"Team Rocket..." Ash answered, "Who else would have their Pokemon out to spy on us?"

"In... INKAY!" The Inkay said in fright when it saw us, before it tried to run back to the Forrest, before being stop by InuYasha.

"Just where do you think you're going?" InuYasha asked the Inkay harshly.

"INKAY!" The Inkay said in fright looking up at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Don't scare it!" Tommy shouted.

"It was the one that came out into the open!" InuYasha replied.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Here I'll show you." Serena said pulling her PokeDex out and pointing it at Inkay.

 _ **"Inkay the Revolving Pokemon."**_ The PokeDex said, causing The 'Digidestined' and 'Demon' to jump in surprise as it continues, _**"It flashes the light-emitting spots on its head, which drains the opponent's Will to fight."**_

"Whoa..." The others said.

"Yeah... to bad we can't tell if it really is Team Rocket's Inkay..." Serena sighed.

 **Shippo**

I continuously tried to restrain myself from using my fox-fire.

"I can hear it!" I finally shouted jumping up and down.

"If only we could hear... then we'd know if we could trust it..." Tommy sighed.

"I can! I know!" I continued to shout.

"Will you be please quite Shippo we're trying to decide something!" Takuya groaned.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _**'Fox-Fire'**_!" I aimed a stream of fire at the group to get their attention.

"SHIPPO!" They all shouted.

"I can hear what Inkay's saying!" I yelled hoping up and down mad, "It's saying he's someone named 'James'' Pokemon... and that 'James' has been captured by a Dark fairy... and a Spider-Like Human..."

"'Dark Fairy'?..." The Digidestined looked confused, before their eyes widened, "Z...Zoe?..."

"'Spider-Like Human'?..." The other Demons thought for not more than a second before realizing, "N.. Naraku?!..."

"If they have James they'll be able to gain control of everything Team Rocket has..." Ash breathed.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" We all shouted, running into the Forrest where Inkay came from.

"Come on Shippo! We could use your help to explain what Inkay's saying!" Koga shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted following them.

* * *

 **Alrighty... the second chapter for Inu-Mon is Officially done! I know this chapter was still mainly the Good guys and James from Team Rocket isn't all that bad... Yet... but this is all leading up to the big confrontation in the next chapter... Anyway... What's going to happen when the new friends meet up with old friends and a new enemy? Will they be able to bring their friends back to Normal?! You'll have to wait and Find out Next time!**

 **Please Review till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3... I think it's time to get a look at the groups friends and foes... but first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon. only thing I own is the Dark Versons of Kazemon, and KendoGarurumon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Koji**

Once Zoe had left, I was tasked with looking around the another parts of the forest.

 _ **'I must follow everything Lord Naraku says...'**_ Thought to myself, as I continued walking south of my new team.

"Come on guys! I think I saw that Inkay going this way..." A girl's voice called out, and I hid behind a tree so she wouldn't see me.

"Mairin... are you sure?" A gentle boy's voice asked the girl's.

"Of course I am, Steven!" The girl, Mairin, told the gentle boy, who I figured was named Steven.

"... I told you coming into that park today was a bad idea... but you didn't listen!" A third voice, another boy's, groaned.

"Lighten up, Alain." Steven told the third voice, I guessed named Alain.

I stepped out into their path way.

"Excuse me, Mister." Mairin said when she saw me, "But have you seen an Inkay run by here a few minutes ago?"

 _"I'm afraid I haven't..."_ I told the girl, before I pulled out my D-Tector, and looked around, those to boys she was with where still a ways away, _"Would you like for me to show you something, though?"_

"Huh? Okay sure..." Mairin agreed.

 _"Execute! Shadow Beast Spirit Evaluation!"_ I shouted as a dark ball of light appeared around my hand, and I swiped it over my D-Tector, encasing me in very dark light.

When I emerged I shouted, _"_ _ **'DarkKendoGarurumon'**_ _!"_

I then heard Mairin gasp in fright.

"Wha... What are you?!" She breathed.

 _"Don't worry... leave with your friends and I won't hurt you."_

"Not gonna happen!" I looked around and saw The two boys standing right behind her, a Black/Blue Dragon with blue fire coming from the sides of it's mouth, and a Floating white rock with a big Blue 'X' covering the front of it, at least four arms two on both sides with three yellow claws each, and a big yellow spike on the bottom part of the 'X', stood behind them.

"How dare you threaten a little girl!" Steven growled, "Mega Metagross teach that Metal-dog some manner! _**Meteor Mash**_!"

"Meta!" It yelled before flying back, to get room possibly, then flied at me with a blue aura appearing around it as it's weird spike aimed right at me.

 _"You've got to be kidding me..."_ I chuckled, as it was got closer, before shouting, _"_ _ **'Dark Lupine Laser'**_ _!"_

I adsorbed dark light energy around me with my mouth, then shot it at the 'Mega Metagross' right when it was about to struck me.

"GRO!" It shouted as it flew against some trees, before it was engulfed in red light.

"Rest up Metagross..." Steven told it as the red light when into a red and white ball he was holding.

"Mega Charizard! Stay back and use _**Flamethrower**_!" Alain ordered the Black/Blue Dragon.

"Zard!" It obeyed, sending a huge blue flame from it's mouth at me.

I was completely submerged in flames before I could even move out of the way.

 _"Gah!"_ I shrieked in pure pain.

"That'll show you not to mess with my friends!" Alain yelled.

 _"You're as annoying as my rival, Takuya Kanbara!"_ I growled, but before I could attack them, my chest started burning with pain, _"Grr... I'll deal with you three later!"_

I turned and ran off.

When I was far away from them I was forced to turn back into my human self.

 _"...Humans..."_ I growled, before I started walking back to Lord Naraku, _"They will get their punishment for messing with me, soon enough..."_

 **Steven**

"That was very rude..." I commented as the Human boy turned Metal-Wolf disappeared.

"Mairin are you okay?" Alain asked the young Pokemon Trainer turning so he's in front of her.

"I... I think so..." Mairin answered slowly.

"I wander what he meant when he told you, _'You're as annoying as my rival'_ , Alain?" I wondered aloud.

" _'Takuya Kanbara'_..." Alain recalled the name, "I've never heard of him."

"Well he clearly has. So we better figure just out who he is before anything else happens..." I informed him.

"Guys! Inkay's saying, his partner was right around here!" A voice said as some people ran in front of us.

A weak looking Inkay was in the arms in one of their arms.

"Is that..." I was about to ask, before Mairin started chasing them.

"Hey wait!" Alain ran after her.

I blinked before I sighed, "Wait up!"

I started running after all of them.

Mairin and Alain were hiding behind a tree close to the bigger group when I caught up to them.

"... In... Inkay!" The Inkay shouted.

"He's saying this is the last place he saw him." A short kid informed the rest of the group.

"Great! So we STILL don't know where the others are!" A boy with Silver hair wearing a Purple hat growled.

"Calm down, Mutt." Another Boy wearing a finger-less glove with claws told the Silver-Haired boy.

"Well I want to find Koji, and Sesshomaru and give them a tast of Tessige, Koga!" The Boy with Silver-Hair yelled at the other boy, who was possibly named Koga.

"InuYasha!" A girl with long black hair yelled at the Silver-haired boy now identefied as InuYasha.

"I have to side with him on this Kagome..." A boy wearing a red jacket and brown colored gloves stepped to InuYasha's side, as he informed the girl with long black hair.

"Oh come on, Takuya Kanbara!" A kinda big kid yelled at the boy in the Red Jacket.

My eyes widened when I heard the name.

"Alain..." I was about to tell the boy with a Mega Charizard, when he simply walked up to the group.

"Takuya Kanbara!" He called out the young boy's name, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?" The boy named Takuya, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alain." Alain introduced, than explained himself, "And the reason I know your name is because we.. me and my friend over there... heard your conversation, and from a Rival of yours-"

"Rival?" Takuya cut him, looking genuinely confused.

"He had a Blue headband... white sneakers... and he had this strange devise with him... it kinda looked similar to your's actually..." I identified coming out from behind the tree before introducing myself, "My name's-"

My introduction was cut off by a familiar boy.

"Steven Stone?" A boy I quickly realized was Ash Ketchum asked.

"Yeah... Been a long time Ash." I chuckled rubbing the back of my head.

"Wait a second!... you two know each other?!" Alain and remaining members of Ash's group asked in unison.

"Yeah we met back when I was in the Hoenn League, three years ago." Ash answered.

"Ash... you REALLY need to get a new hobby..." The big kid groaned.

"Not that easy to shake off something while trying to be a Pokemon Master, J.P." Ash replied, chuckling.

 **Miroku**

"Um... if we may introduced ourselves..." I waved my hands over to the rest of us.

"Oh... Right..." Takuya chuckled nervously.

"I believe we heard a few of your names already." 'Steven' admitted.

"Whose?" I asked.

"I believe your name's InuYasha." Steven looked at InuYasha.

"You're name's Kagome." Alain identified Kagome while looking at her.

"You're name's Koga." A young girl with bright red hair, looked at Koga.

"And I believe you're name's J.P..." Steven finished, looking at J.P..

My mouth hung open. They did over hear us.

"But... Who are you six?" Alain asked Me, Clement, Serena, Bonnie, Kouichi, Tommy.

I shook my head getting out of my daze.

"My name's Miroku." I introduced myself, waving my right hand.

"I'm Clement." The Blond haired 'inventor' greeted.

"I'm Clement's younger sister, Bonnie." The younger blond girl said happily, before her orange mouse Pokemon popped out of her bag, "And this is Dedenna."

"My name's Tommy Himi."

I had to push Kouichi forward so he would introduce himself.

"...And my name's Koichi Kimura..." Koichi sighed before turning his head to look at me and I nodded.

 _ **'Tell them about your twin, Koichi... you can do it... you kinda have to...'**_ I mentally told him.

"... The boy you met up with..." Koichi gulped, "Is... Is my younger twin..."

"But... you seem nice..." Steven was the him.

"... My twin... his name is Koji Minamoto..." Koichi continued tears starting to come down his face.

"Why are-" The 'Pokemon trainers' were about to ask when the rest of us answered in unison.

"It's a LONG story..."

"He is a good guy... he and three other friends are under a spell..." Takuya tried to explain.

"Spell, huh?" Ash breathed, "Well I'm sure we can save them."

"I hope you're right." I sighed looking down, before I thought, _**'And I hope we CAN save Sango...'**_

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after Serena, Miroku..." Kagome whispered to me, causing me to left my hand to my face.

The thought of Sango had stopped me from being... me.

"Miroku? You okay?"

I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me.

"Um... Yeah... I'm fine... I was just... remembering..." I didn't want to finish as I moved my hand from my face.

"...Okay..." InuYasha said, sounding unconvinced, before changing the subject, "Let's find this 'James' person and hope that'll lead us to our friends."

"Right." The others nodded as InuYasha started sniffing the air.

What is he doing?" Serena whispered to me.

"He's a DOG-Demon..." I whispered in reply.

"Oh..." She nodded.

"Dogs also have good hearing!" InuYasha growled, before he started running away, "Don't just stand there! Come on! I came smell my Half-Brother's sient!"

The Digidestiened, Kagome, Koga, Shippo, and I followed.

 **Serena**

"Come on!" Kouichi groaned, turning to look at us, "You guys said you wanted and adventure! And now ya got one!"

"Right!" I confidently nodded before running after them, "Let's go guys!"

"Right behind you Serena!" The rest of my friends chorused.

"We're coming too!" The man named Alain started running along with us.

As we all followed our new friends I couldn't help but look over at Ash.

He's eyes were ablaze with excitement.

 _ **'He's even cuter when he's like that...'**_ I thought without realizing it.

"Everyone! Get behind something big!" InuYasha hissed, before we did as such.

Ash, Bonnie, Clement, and I hid behind a tree, as the others hid in a bush and behind another tree.

 _"I am afraid I have failed to get anyone that will help us in our quest, Lord Naraku..."_ A boy's voice sighed.

I turned my head carefully so I could see the voice's owner.

I saw a boy in dark blue clothing, on one knee his head looking down but his body was facing an older man.

 **'Foolish boy! You had THREE in your grasp but you let them ALL slip away!'** The older, very angry, Man yelled.

He looked like the combination of a Spider and human.

 _"I will accept any punishment you deem fit."_ The boy's body tensed.

"... That can't lead to anything good!" Koichi growled quietly.

 _"I am terribly sorry to interrupt Lord Naraku..."_ A girl's voice interrupted the other's.

I had to strain my neck to see the girl.

She looked A LOT like a fairy... only darker.

 **'What is it ShadowKazemon!'** Naraku growled, turning his attention to the girl.

 _"I have someone who might be of interest to you..."_ 'ShadowKazemon' explained.

 **'I will be the one to decide as such!'** Naraku growled, **'Let me have them.'**

Zoe tossed a man with short blue hair and a white-

"Team Rocket!" I whispered in alarm as realized then who it was.

"James from Team Rocket at that!" Ash whispered in angry agreement.

 _"He says he's from 'Team Rocket'."_ ShadowKazemon identified, causing me and Ash to silently growl.

"You'll never get me to join you!" James yelled at Naraku, "Nor will you ever be able to make me-"

 **'SILENCE you wretched human!'** Naraku shouted.

ShadowKazemon kicked James in a small part of his back, causing him to scream in pain.

"I was going to say... my two teammates, and I are rarely in our Bosses favor..." James finished, catching his breath, "So even IF I was on YOUR team you wouldn't get access to the rest of Team Rocket's things."

 **'How shall I know you are not lying?!'** Naraku sighed enraged.

"... I'll take you to my teammates..." James decided, after being silent for a few moments, "They'll tell you."

 **'Very well...'** Naraku sighed, **'Koji! You are to go along with this Man. Be sure to NOT let him out of your site! Or you WILL be severely punished!'**

 _"As you wish Lord Naraku..."_ Koji nodded, standing up.

I moved my head back behind the tree, as Koji walked up to James.

 _"Come along you wretched human!"_ He growled grabbing James' arm and dragged him out of the clearing.

"Inka-" Inkay shouted before InuYasha covered it's mouth.

But it was too late... the other two heard Inkay's yell.

 _ **"Shadow Tempet Twist!"**_ ShadowKazemon shouted.

She got into a handstand and did lots of whirlwind kicks.

And that attack was heading straight for us.

* * *

 **Okay... I think I'll stop there for now... sorry for making it a cliffhanger... I couldn't think of anything for the next meeting of InuYasha, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kouichi, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Ash, Serrena, Clement, Bonnie, Alain, Mairin, Steven and Zoe, Sango, Sesshomaru, Koji, Naraku (MAN that's alot of names!)... yet... anyway, What's going to come of the others when Naraku gets ahold of them?! What's going to happen with Team Rocket?! Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4... I don't want to keep you waiting... but first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon. only thing I own is the Dark Version of Kazemon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Takuya**

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, falling to the ground, others following.

The attack went over our heads and hit a few trees behind us.

 _ **'That was WAY to close!'**_ I thought to myself.

 _"Well, well, if it isn't my FORMER leader."_ Zoe scuffed floating over and grabbing my shirt, forcing me to my feet, _"Should've known you and the others would follow us..."_

"Zoe stop this!" I pleaded with the now Dark Warrior of Wind, "This ISN'T you!"

 _"Oh but it is..."_ Zoe retorted, _"I'm stronger now... and more powerful than you or the rest of the pethetic Digidestined."_

"YOU'RE a Digidestined!" I shouted.

I could feel the others staring at me, I never liked shouted at Zoe.

 _"I AM NOT! I'm better with Lord Naraku then I EVER have with you OR the other Digidestined."_ Zoe screamed releasing her hold on my shirt, but I stayed on my feet.

"That's a lie! And you know it!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Kouichi standing up.

 _"Well, 'Mr. Lie Detector'. I don't care!"_ Zoe sent a gust of wind at Kouichi knocking him back to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE...!" InuYasha shouted, standing up, looking directly at Naraku, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS!"

InuYasha pulled out his sword, Tessaiga, which instantly turned black, then shouted, " _ **'Mei** **d**_ _ **ō Zangetsuha**_ _ **'**_!"

Several black Cresent-Shaped things came out of it, aimed directly for Naraku.

 _"Nice try, Half-Brother!"_ The unmistakable voice of InuYasha's Full-Demon Half-Bother scuffed, as the entire attack was cut into nothing.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha shouted.

 **Marian**

I watched in shock and horror, as I stayed on the ground with the others.

"I don't like the look of this Alain..." I whispered to my best friend.

"Don't worry Marian.." Alain assured also in a whisper, "We'll figure a way out of this..."

"Sesshomaru! What did you do!" InuYasha yelled at someone who was coming out of the shadow of some trees.

His clothing was all dark gray, and crimson, the only thing that showed any light to it was his silver hair, and purple markings on his face.

In a creepy way 'Sesshomaru' kinda did resemble InuYasha.

 **'It is quite obvious InuYasha...'** The man that was briefly identified as Naraku, chuckled, **'He is protecting his master, from an enemy such as yourself.'**

 _"Ah..."_ Sesshomaru fell to his knees clutching his chest.

 **'We will finish this later, come along ShadowKazemon, and Sesshomaru.'** Naraku ordered sending a spider web to a nearby tree and left, 'Zoe' and Sesshomaru, followed without hesitating.

"Grrr!" InuYasha growled, as he put his sword away, "You can stand up guys!"

We all got to our feet in fright.

"InuYasha... We can get them-" Ash was about to reassure him, but InuYasha interrupted him.

"I don't care about getting them back anymore! Sesshomaru, Zoe, AND Koji have made their choice!"

"We can't just give up on them!" Takuya yelled at InuYasha.

"We DON'T have a choice!" InuYasha yelled back, "Face the facts! The four friends we KNEW are gone!"

"We still can save them if we-"

"Save your breath..." Koga groaned, " You're never going to get that Mutt to listen to you.."

"And... I kinda agree with InuYasha..." Kagome agreed.

"So do we..." The rest of us nodded.

"... As much as I want my twin back Takuya..." Kouichi tried to say, tears in his eyes, "It would be too risky on our part..."

"Guys..." Takuya sighed, "Fine... We need to figure a way to get around this world without people wandering who we are..."

"Good idea." Miroku nodded, before turning to Ash and Alain, "Where should we go to get those... Pokemon."

"Oh... you'd need to go to Professor Sycamore's lab... It's just over that hill..." I pointed to the small hill behind me.

"Oh... great..." The new friends groaned.

"I could get Professor Sycamore to come here with some Pokemon for each of you." Alain suggested.

"No walking?" Koga asked, Alain nodded.

"Just waiting..."

"Please tell me it's not a LONG wait!" Kagome groaned.

"Not exactly... I'll give him a call." Alain decided walking a short distance away.

"What Pokemon would we get anyway?" Takuya wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm not sure... But the three different types of Pokemon starters are always; Fire, Water and Grass..." Clement explained.

"Fire... flame... Agunimon" Takuya chuckled sadly.

"Water... Ranamon..." Kagome sighed, looking down at her heart where a brooch is.

"Grass... wood... Arbormon..." Koga let out, sighing sadly, looking at his gloved hand.

I started to feel sad myself.

"There's a tone of other types of Pokemon too." Ash said cheerfully.

"Like?!" InuYasha growled, he still seemed mad with that Naraku guy, and that rage was DEFINITELY NOT going anywhere anytime soon.

"Normal, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Steel, and Fairy." Ash answered, we were all staring at him in shock, "What?"

"How... When... Where... Who..." We all tried to asked.

"Travel a lot, and catch lots of Pokemon." Ash shrugged.

"Alright... He said he'll be by in a few minutes." Alain sighed walking back over to us.

"I thought you said-" Miroku was about to question but Alain answered quickly.

"Turns out; he was studying some Pokemon nearby."

"Not really a surprise." Serena shrugged.

InuYasha grumbled under his breath for the entire time we waited, sharpening his sword's blade every now and then.

 **InuYasha**

 _ **After several minutes of waiting...**_

"Well you certainly weren't kidding about the amount of new friends you made, Alain." A new voice joked, as I heard bushes move.

I grabbed Tessaiga's handle, ready to strike, when Kagome quickly moved it back, and whispered in my ear.

"It's the Professor..." I moved to put my hat on and she also whispered, "No need to worry about the hat... Seems Alain also told him what you are."

I glared angrily at Alain.

Alain, clearly unmoved by it, told the new person who we all are.

"...And that's Tommy..." Alain tried to finish.

"Himi." Tommy reminded him.

"Tommy Himi."

"Nice to meet all of you." The man said happily, before putting two cases down, and opening them.

Inside were balls, the top of each where red, and the bottoms where white, the middle was a black line with a grey center.

"And those are?" Miroku questioned the 'Professor'.

"PokeBalls." The Professor answered simply.

"And that means?" Miroku continued to ask.

"They hold your Pokemon when they're not in use."

"Unless your Pokemon doesn't like it... or you don't want it to be." Ash added.

"I take it Pikachu hated being in it's PokeBall..." Takuya guessed.

"Yep." Pikachu said it's name in possible agreement.

"Here... Each are a different type of Pokemon found in a lot of Regions."

I grabbed the first PokeBall.

The others followed.

"Good... Now through the PokeBall in the air and your Pokemon will come out." Sycamore explained.

We did as told and the PokeBalls opened and eight different looking... THINGS came out of them.

"They all look SO cute!" Kagome squeaked, and part of me wanted to agree.

I just stared at the one that came out of my PokeBall, it was; small, Purple, and kinda looked like a human.

"InuYasha that's Tyrogue. It's a Fighting-Type." Sycamore informed me, handing me a red device, "It's a PokeDex. Point this at any Pokemon and it will give you information about."

I pointed the Red thing at 'Tyrogue' and it opened up with a blue screen saying, _**"Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokemon,'**_ I nearly dropped the thing in fright, as it continued, _**"To make itself stronger, Tyrogue keep on fighting even if it loses."**_

"Sounds like my kinda Pokemon..." I chucked walking up to it and holding out my hand, "Hey there little guy... Name's InuYasha."

Tyrogue looked at me confused before taking my hand, "Tyr!"

"It's glad it's your trainer, InuYasha." Shippo called over.

"Thank you 'Mr. Hiding behind Kagome so I can't get him yet'!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder at the fox-Demon, sure enough he was hiding behind Kagome.

"Gue?" Tyrogue looked confused and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's Shippo... I'll let you have a crack at him... after me."

I walked back to the group with Tyrogue following.

"Koga... that Pokemon's name is Seedot, it's a grass type." Sycamore continued, handing the Wolf-Boy a PokeDex of his own.

Koga did as I did pointing it at Seedot, and his 'PokeDex' did as mine but, saying, _**"Seedot, the Acorn Pokemon; Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head."**_ Koga also copied my reaction when the voice came out, _ **"Strong winds can sometimes make it fall off the tree."**_

Koga walked up to Seedot a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Seedot..." Koga stroked the Acorn Pokemon's head.

"See!" It cheered happily.

"It said-" Shippo was about to translate when Koga finished.

"I'm guessing it's happy.." Koga laughed at the look on Shippo's face, "It sounded happy."

Koga walked back to us holding Seedot.

"That's Ducklett, Kagome. It's a Water-Flying type." Sycamore continued, pointing at a Duck-Like Pokemon, then handing her, a PokeDex.

 _ **"Ducklett, the Water-Bird Pokemon,"**_ Unlike Koga and I, Kagome didn't jump, _ **"When attacked, Ducklett uses its feathers to splash water, escaping under the cover."**_

"Hey there little guy..." Kagome reached her hand out and Ducklett flew over to her, "Your'e so cute..."

"Ett!" The Duck-Pokemon cheered.

"We're going to have a lot of fun..." Kagome giggled, picking Ducklett up.

"Miroku... That's Honedge, a Steel-Ghost type." Sycamore handed Miroku his PokeDex.

Miroku pointed it at Honedge, _**"Honedge, the Sword Pokemon,"**_ I groaned, that was kinda obvious, _**"Honedge are supposedly born when a departed soul inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drains their life force if any holds it's hilt."**_

Miroku gulped after hearing the last part, "Good to know..."

Miroku, reluctantly, walked up to Honedge.

"Hi there..." Miroku told the Sword-Pokemon calmly, before running his hand against it, and chuckling calmly, "I've... taken souls myself... It's something I'd rather forget..."

"Hon?" It asked.

"It's hard to explain." He answered clenches his right hand tight, "But I'm sure we'll get along great!"

"Edge!" It cheered, before they both walked... or in Honedge's case floated back over to us.

"Alright... Miss. Rin... That's Hippopotas, a Ground-Type..." Sycamore was about to give her a PokeDex when he asked, "You're older than 10 years right?"

"Yeah.." Rin nodded, and I nodded to confirm, she was TECHNICALLY 10 not older but it's been a while since her birthday!

Rin was given the PokeDex a moment later.

Wasting no time she pointed it at Hippopotas, _**"Hippopotas, The Hippo Pokemon,"**_ Kagome was the one to groan this time, _**"Hippopotas live in very hot places. It expels grainy sand from its body, instead of sweat."**_

"Amazing..." Rin said in awe, walking up to the Hippo Pokemon.

"Be careful Rin..." Tommy and I said cautiously.

"Hip?" The Hippo Pokemon looked at Rin.

"Hi there... My name's Rin." Sesshomaru's human companion giggled, petting it's head.

"Tas!" Hippopotas cheered, before walking back to us with Rin.

"I like it." Rin smiled.

 **Tommy**

I sighed with relief.

"Now you four..." The Professor moved his attention to us Digidestined.

"Tommy.. that Pokemon is Snorunt, an Ice Type." Professor Sycamore pointed at a black Pokemon that's holding a yellow tarp over it's head, before giving me a PokeDex.

I pointed the PokeDex at Snorunt causing it to open and say, _**"Snorunt, The Snow Hat Pokemon."**_ I nodded looking from the picture of Snorunt to the Snorunt itself, _**"It's said that several Snorunt will gather under big leaves and live together in peaceful harmony."**_

"Hey there little guy..." I said calmly walking up to Snorunt.

"Runt!..." It shouted in fright.

"Don't worry.. I won't hurt you..." I bent down and picked it up, "You sounded just like me before I started another adventure..."

I sighed remembering how scared I was before entering the Digital World.

"Sno?" I questioned causing me to chuckle.

"I'm sure w.

"We'll make a great team then." I said happily.

"Snorunt!" It cheered, before I walked back to everyone still carrying it.

"J.P... that's Blitzle, it's an Electric type." Sycamore continued, giving him a PokeDex.

 _ **"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokemon."**_ J.P. nodded, as the PokeDex continued, _**"Blitzle will appear, when thunderclouds cover the sky. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity."**_

"Hey there..." J.P. walked up to Blitzle.

"Blit?" Blitzle looked confused before J.P. stroked it's mane.

"I... have the ability to catch electricity too..." J.P. told the Zebra-like Pokemon.

"Zle?!" It said happily.

"Yeah..." J.P. stroke it's mane again, "We'll make a good team."

"Blitzle!" It cheered, before both of them walked back over to us.

"That's Poochyena, Kouichi, it's a dark type." Sycamore breathed pointing at a small dog-like Pokemon, and giving Kouichi his PokeDex, which he pointed at the Pokemon.

 _ **"Poochyena, the Bit Pokemon."**_ His PokeDex said, _**"Poochyena chase its prey until the prey becomes exhausted. But, it turns back if the prey strikes back."**_

"Huh... something cute but persistent..." Kouichi sighed walking up to the dog-like Pokemon.

"Ena!" It said excitedly.

"Mostly cute..." Kouichi laughed, petting Poochyena.

"Poochy." It said in possible agreement.

"We'll have a great time together..." Kouichi said happily, before walking back to us, Poochyena in tow.

"That leaves you, Takuya." The Professor handed Takuya a PokeDex and pointed at the last Pokemon still out, "That's Magby."

 _ **"Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon."**_ Takuya nodded as he pointed his PokeDex at Magby, _**"If a Magby is spouting yellow flames, it is in good health. When it's tired, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames."**_

"Hi ya, Magby..." Takuya slowly walked up to the Pokemon, "It's nice to meet you."

"Mag?" Magby looked confused.

"My name's Takuya." Takuya continued, before rubbing the top of The Live Coal Pokemon's head.

"By..." It cheered happily.

"I'm glad you're my partner." Takuya sighed before picking Magby up and walking back to all of us.

"Well that's all I have for you... Ash, Alain, you two should teach them how a Pokemon Battle works." The Professor breathed as he grabbed the cases and walked back into the woods.

"We will!" The two of them chorused.

"Alright. Get to it." Miroku told them.

"Huh?"

"Might as well learn how a 'Pokemon Battle' goes in case we have to be in one."

"Well... yeah... But..." Ash tried to reason.

"No buts!" InuYasha pushed him into a clearing.

"Fine!" Ash groaned.

Ash and Alain both walked to opposite sides of the clearing.

"When it's a Trainer vs. Trainer battle like this there's normally a referee," Clement explained, walking to the other side of the clearing in-between Ash and Alain.

"Alright. You two ready?" Clement asked.

"You bet!" Ash nodded then turned to Alain, "Give me everything you got! Don't hold back!"

"You bet I won't!" Alain nodded, "Charizard! Let's go!"

Alain throw a PokeBall in the air and a Orange Dragon with a weird collar emerged from it.

"Charizard, huh?" Ash clenched his fist smiling, "Alright! Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran onto the battle field.

"Alright! The Battle between Ash and Pikachu vs. Alain and Charizard, will now start, and will go until there is only one Pokemon standing." Clement declared, "No substitutions are allowed in this battle."

"Ready!" The two battling Trainers is in unison.

* * *

 **Alright... finished, Ash and Alain's battle is going to be tricky to write so I'll stop it here for now... but what's going to come of the new larger group of friends, when they meet up with Naraku again? Will the Digidestined and Feudal Era friends be able to get familiar with the Pokemon world?! Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Chapter 5! Considering all that's happend so far I'll make this intro quick, starting with the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Sango**

I was tapping my foot impatienly.

 _"Where are they! "_ I growled, I was ordered to go back to, and stay by, the Bone Eater's Well and wait for Lord Naraku's return.

"Excuse me Miss..." A young man's voice got my attention, "But... Do you know how I could get out of these woods I've been stuck here all night.

I turned my head and saw a young man in a Red Jacket, covering almost all of his black short-sleeved shirt, with a big white line down the center, light blue pants and a red hat.

 _"Um... no. "_ I informed him.

"Oh..." The boy in red frowned, "Can I ask what your name is?"

 _"Sango."_ I introduced myself, _"And what's your's?"_

"Red." I had to hold back a laugh, "What?"

 _"Nothing..."_ Was all I manged to say without laughing.

"I know... It's kinda obvious my name's Red because I WEAR a lot of red." Red sighed, looking at the grass as the wind blew through.

A small part of me actually felt sorry for almost making fun of him.

 _"No." _ I shook my head, before I heard bush move, and the sound of Lord Naraku's angry voice.

"Hey... You okay?" Red asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, before I shoved him away.

 _"You need to leave NOW!"_ I hissed at the boy in red, _"My... boss... he won't like it if you're around, and it sounds like he's already angry."_

"Oh... Okay... I'll see you later." Red started running into the trees, right before Lord Naraku and the others appeared.

 **'Sango...'** Lord Naraku growled and I got down on my knees.

 _"Yes, Lord Naraku?"_ I asked calmly.

 **'I would like for you to look around this... town and forest for anyone who may help us... and do NOT fail me!'**

 _"As you wish, Lord Naraku."_ I stood up and bowed before running in the direction Red was heading.

 _ **'Red... Please don't let me see you again...'**_ I pleaded in my thoughts, _**'I'll have to take you to Lord Naraku... you're pure and nice... You can't let me find you!'**_

I continued running hoping somehow Red would understand.

"I told you to stop following me, Red!" A boy's voice growled nearby, the name caused me to stop in my tracks.

"I wasn't! I just ended up running into you, Blue!" Red's voice also growled.

I stepped into the clearing where the voices were coming from.

 _"That's enough!"_ I shouted at both of them, before turning to the boy who wasn't Red, _"I take it you're Blue."_

"Yeah.. what of it?!" 'Blue' groaned.

 _"You shouldn't get upset with Red!"_ I snapped, _"I was the one who caused him to go this way!"_

"Whatever! Just don't let me see him again in the Kalos Region..." Blue sighed, turning away from both of us and walking away.

I sighed with relief, before I turned and angrily glared at Red.

 _"Red! I was hoping I wouldn't find you!"_ I snarled, and I was caught off guard when he hugged me.

"Thanks for your help..." Red thanked, letting me go.

I stared at him in disbolif.

"What's wrong?" Red tilted his head looking at me.

I shook my head, _"Nothing... it's just... I'm not usually thanked or hugged by someone I didn't really know.."_

I shook again as Miroku came into my mind.

"You sure you're okay? I could take you to a Doctor if you want." Red suggested and I could've sworn I saw Miroku standing in Red's place for a second.

 _"Um... Doctor?"_ I questioned, shaking my head once again.

"You keep shaking your head violently like that..." Red answered, "Wait... have you ever been to a Doctor before?"

 _"I grew up in a small village... we didn't really have a Doctor."_ I decided to answer, _"My younger brother and I... we're the last survivors of the Village..."_

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that..." Red frowned again, "But... if you've never been to a Doctor before... it's time you did."

 _"You sure that's a good idea?"_ I asked... now I DEFIANTLY saw Miroku in Red... nice, caring... and also causes a lot stress...

I shook my head once again, only this time I fell to the ground holding my head.

"I REALLY do need to take you to a Doctor..." Red decided, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took it and, with his help, I stood up.

We started walking to a nearby... whatever a big Village is called.

 _"Red... I'm not from around here..."_ I deciding to come clean, I didn't want Red to take me somewhere because he THOUGHT I was nice, _"I'm not even from this time... I'm from Feudal Era, Japan. I'm not nice at all... at least not anymore..."_

Red stop walking and looked at me.

"What?" He whispered.

 _"The reason... That I told you to leave when we met by that Well was because... if you didn't my Master, Lord Naraku, was going to make you his puppet.. and you're nice and pure.."_ I continued not wanting to meet his eyes,  " _And you remind me a lot of my husband... who's a Monk..."_

To my surprise Red laughed.

 _"What's so funny?"_

"I kinda figured you weren't from this time... You're clothing's a HUGE give away.." Red smiled, "And the rest.. I also figured you weren't 'nice' because you're voice wasn't light and kind like most people's."

 _"So... you still wanna take me to a Doctor?"_ I asked confused.

"Of course I do." Red answered, "You kept Blue from hurting me... That proves you're not all bad."

 _"I was just acting on instinct..."_ I pointed out, _"And trust me... After what I did to some of my friends... I AM bad..."_

Red continued smiling, "If you were bad then you would've helped BLUE be mean to ME... and you would've let 'Naraku' make me his puppet."

I blinked, he made a VERY good point.

"Sango... let me help you..." Red pleaded.

 _"Fine..."_ I sighed, I had a bad feeling Naraku... er... _Lord_ Naraku was going to be REALLY angry with for disobeying him, but I couldn't let Red be disappointed in me after reminding me how nice I was to him, "Let's go..."

I covered my mouth... my words sounded normal... light and gentle...

"Come on.." Red kept smiling, as we continued walking to the big village, "When we're finished at the Doctor, we should get you some new cloths."

"Good idea." I laughed, glad I was normal again.

 **Naraku**

 _I felt as if a part of me got destroyed all of a sudden._

 _"Lord Naraku?"_ _ShadowKazemon, who had, since our encounter with those brats, turned back into Zoe, looked at me with worry._

 **'Sango...'** _I snarled,_ **'She broke free of the spell, COMPLETELY!'**

 _"At your command we will go after her."_ _Zoe decided._

 **'NO! You two will do no such thing!'** _I ordered._

 _"But... Lord Naraku..."_ _Sesshomaru tried to reason._

 **'My answer is no! Sango will get what's coming to her!'** _I yelled._

 _"Of course, Lord Naraku..."_ _Both of them said obediently._

 **'Good!'** _I nodded in approval,_ **'As I had said, Sango will get what's coming to her... Right now we need to find shelter. It is not quite dark yet but it will be soon and we should not be out in the open.'**

 _"Should we look for a cave?"_ _Zoe asked._

 **'There are not any in this area I have already looked.'** _I sighed at her simple minded idea._

 _"Many apologize for suggesting it."_ _Zoe looked at the ground._

 **'It does not matter...'** _I sighed again, before walking to another path across from us._

 _I heard the steady steps of my puppets following me obediently._

 **Red**

"So what are you? Was your village known for anything?" I asked Sango, I wanted to know more her about before we got to the Doctor.

Sango looked around before she answered, "I... I'm a Demon Slayer..."

"Demon Slayer..." I made a mental note not to get on her bad side, and ask what a Demon Slayer actually was later.

"My village... they were all Demon Slayers..." Sango continued.

"Oh..." A very small part was glad I didn't have to worry about meeting them, "...Can I ask what happened to them?"

"...We were sent into an ambush..." Sango stopped in her tracks, "My... my brother was possessed by... by..."

"By Naraku." I guessed.

"Yes..." Sango breathed, "He, Naraku, made My brother, Kohaku, kill everyone, he hurt me physically and mentally..."

Sango started crying as she finished.

"Hey! Hey, Sango! it's okay.." I reassured her, putting both my hands on her shoulders.

"You... you do remind me of My husband..." Sango laughed through her tears.

"Here... You should dry your tears..." I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and gave it her.

"Thank you." Sango smiled wiping her face.

"Now... way don't we continue our journey..." I said triumphantly, getting another laugh out of Sango.

"To the Doctor." Sango remind me.

"Thanks for the reminder..." I laughed.

As we continued walking I continued asking Sango questions about her past.

I found out she was on a journey with four other friends, once and a while joined by two or three more friends, trying to find and destroy Naraku, while trying to also find shards of a 'Shikon Jewel'... and save her younger brother who had a shard in his neck which is what Naraku used to control him. Two years after that, she was married to a monk named Miroku, and had two kids.

"Wow..." Was all I could say, after she finished.

"Yeah... is this where the doctor you were talking about, is?" She was pointing up at a sign that had a PokeBall on it.

"No..." I chuckled, "That's the Pokemon Center. They DO have Doctors but they're for Pokemon not Humans."

We both laughed at the mistake, before we continued walking to the ACTUAL Doctor's office.

"Excuse me..." I walked up to the front desk, "My friend here needs a check up... and she doesn't have a medical record."

"Oh dear..." The lady covered her mouth when she looked at Sango, "I'll get you the finest doctor then, please wait patiently as I do."

I nodded and walked Sango over to some Chairs and sat down.

"You don't have to do this..." Sango informed me.

"You agreed to it and we can't leave now." I reminded her.

I got hit in the face after I said that.

"You defiantly are Miroku." Sango decided, as I moved my hand to where she hit me.

"OW!" I groaned.

Sango looked at me with concern, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard..."

I managed a slight smile, "No it's fine.

 _ **'Man... she's really nice to me...'**_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me..." A Doctor stood in front of us, "But I take it she's the one without a medical record."

"Yes sir." I nodded standing up.

"Then both of you can come with me." The Doctor showed us into a small room with medical supplies.

"Um... what is all of this stuff?" Sango asked.

"Have you ever been to a Doctor's office before?" The Doctor asked, Sango shook her head and I had to hold her arm to keep her from falling.

Then I carefully sat her in a chair.

"Dizziness.." The Doctor spoke as he wrote on a sheet of paper, on a clipboard, "Let's get the basic information done first before the checkup."

The doctor gabbed another clipboard with a blank sheet of paper.

"What's your full name?" The doctor asked.

"Sango." Sango said simply.

"Last name too." I whispered in her ear.

"I... I don't remember having a last name..." She breathed.

"Strange.." The Doctor shrugged, "Do you know your height?"

"5'3"." Sango answered with confident, the Doctor wrote it down.

"Weight?" He asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" She asked shyly.

"I have to fill out your chart... I already left your last name blank I can't leave anything else blank." The Doctor said simply.

"52 kilograms." Sango sighed in defeat.

"115 pounds..." The Doctor rephrased, writing it down, "Where are you from?"

"Pallet Town in the Kanto Region like me." I lied, I didn't want Sango to get nervous.

"Alright... now for the ACTUAL checkup.." The Doctor sighed after writing it down.

 _ **After the check up was done...**_

"Miss. Sango it seems all you have is a slight headache and some Dizziness." The Doctor concluded.

"Really? Just that?" I asked.

"Yes. So she'll need plenty of rest." The Doctor nodded, as we walked out of the office.

"So what'd you think of your first Doctor visit?" I asked after we were out of hearing range from the doctor's office.

"It wasn't that bad." Sango decided, "I might like it here..."

"What about Miroku?" I asked, liking it here was one thing, but she sounded like she wanted to STAY here, "Or your Kids?"

"Uh... right..." Sango shook her head gently, I continued to hold her arm in case she was about to fall again.

"We should get somewhere to sleep anyway..." I looked at the setting sun, "It's gonna get dark soon."

"You have a point... but where can we stay?" Sango asked.

"Remember the Pokemon Center from earlier?" I asked, I was answered with a slight nod, "It some times has some sleeping quarters we could use... and there's a clothing shop right next to it."

"And you didn't tell me this before?!" Sango growled.

"I was trying to get you to the Doctor's Office." I informed her calmly, before we came in front of the Clothing shop, "And here's the shop."

"I don't have any-" Sango was about protest.

"I have some saved up. I'll pay for it." I assured her before we walked in.

 _ **After several minutes of deciding on outfits...**_

"I look ridiculous!" Sango complained from her dressing room.

"Sango you've tried on every outfit in the store that would fit you... It can't be that bad." I sighed, she was running my bill for the clothes higher and higher.

Sango stepped out of the dressing room a few minutes later.

"See.. I look horrible..." She sighed, my mouth hung open in protest.

Sango now wore a tight black T-shirt with pink strips and some small light pink spots on it, tight royal blue jeans, and red and gold sneakers, she still wore her hair in a ponytail though.

"Will you stop staring!" She ordered, causing to shake my head back to reality.

"Sorry.. I think that ones fine..." I breathed, and before she protest I added, "And the stores about to close so we need to buy something now."

Sango sighed as she grabbed her other two outfits and I paid for her new ones.

"NOW let's get to the Pokemon Center." I said, as we walked back into the fresh air.

"If it's even open." Sango pointed to the sign on the door with her free hand.

"WHAT!? It always should be!" I shouted running up the door, which opened automatically when I got up to it, "You tricked me."

Sango giggled as she walked in.

I sighed as I followed, and asked the Nurse Joy if we could stay here the night.

"Oh of course you two may." She said cheerfully before she lead us into a room with a single bunk bed.

"I call Top bunk." I decided climbing the later to get to it.

"No fair.." Sango chuckled putting her other clothing down, and getting into the bottom bunk.

"Night Sango." I told the 'Demon Slayer'.

"Good night, Red." She called.

I closed my eyes and was overcome by the feeling of sleep.

 **Koga**

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, they've been battling for about half an hour now.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu glowed yellow and suddenly an electric current was sent directly at Charizard.

"You'd think one of their Pokemon would caved in by now." I sighed.

"Mega Charizard! Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Alain told his Pokemon which he had recently 'Mega evolved'.

Mega Charizard, who was in the air, did as told and moved out of the way of the Thunderbolt and sent flames from it's mouth.

"Come on Pikachu!" Serena, Bonnie, and even the Digidestined, cheered the Electric Mouse on.

"You can do it Charizard!" The rest of us shouted.

"They both look really exhausted..." Kagome noticed.

"Looks like this is going to decide the winner." Ash smirked, "Alright then... Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu jumped into the air and a big yellow ball formed on it's tail, once it was released, the 'Electro Ball' hit Mega Charizard right in it's chest.

"Zard!" Charizard shouted as it fell from the sky and hit the ground, changing back into it's original form. In place of it's eyes were swirled lines.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Clement declared, "Which means the Victor goes to Ash."

"Way to go Ash!" We all walked up to him and gave him a high-five.

"You did great, Charizard." Alain breathed, as he held out a PokeBall and Charizard was ingulfed in red before going into it, "Have a good rest."

"We should get back to camp guys." I told them pointing at the sun, which was setting.

"Wolf Boy here's right..." The Mutt scuffed.

"Thank you... HEY!" I yelled realizing what he called me, "Who you calling 'Wolf Boy', Mutt!"

"Who you calling 'Mutt', Scrawny!" InuYasha growled.

We walked up to each other and start yelling more insults.

"GUYS!" Kagome yelled getting both of our attention, "Can you NOT argue long enough so we can get to the camp site?!"

"Humph!" Mutt and I folded our arms in anger and turned our backs to each other.

"When do they get along?" Serena asked Kagome and she answered with a shrug.

"Rarely." Shippo answered simply, earning himself a glare from me AND InuYasha, "Well it's the truth!"

"I'll give you a little truth!" InuYasha started chasing him back to camp.

"InuYasha!" Kagome chased after them.

"Now that is something those three do a lot..." Miroku sighed.

"We should probably follow them..." I decided hearing Kagome scream 'Sit' and a loud thud seconds later.

"Good idea..." The others agreed and we ran after our friends.

"Kagome! I was so close to getting him!" The unmistakable groan of the Mutt reached my ears.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted again another thud came seconds later.

"Found them..." Miroku sighed, as the Half-Demon, Reincarnated Priestess and Fox-Demon came into view.

I laughed when I saw InuYasha face first in a pile of dirt, and Shippo high in a tree.

"You okay, InuYasha?" Ash asked lifting him up.

"No!" InuYasha spit some dirt out of his mouth.

"That's what you get for being mean to me." Shippo chuckled as Kagome and Clement got him down.

"Want me to be even more mean!" InuYasha growled.

"BOTH OF YOU!"

"He started it, Kagome!" InuYasha complained.

"Let's get back to camp... before InuYasha does something he'll regret." I sighed.

"Good idea..." The others breathed.

 _ **When the group got to their camp...**_

"I don't suppose any of you can help with our..." I trailed off trying to remember the modern word.

"Tents." Kagome reminded me.

"...Tents." I finished.

"Sure." Ash nodded as he started helping us.

"Alright... there." I sighed as Ash helped me with the my tent, which was the last one that needed his help.

"Wow... you all did great." Clement approved, looking at our tents, "Serena made some dinner for us if you-"

We ran past him before he could finish.

"Food!" We chorused, looking at the table.

"Help yourselves..." Serena insisted, right as we sat down and started eating.

I could hear small bits of Ash, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Alain, and Steven talking, over the sound of InuYasha, Shippo, even Kagome and myself eating.

"... Going to Couriway Town might not be... idea..." Was the first I heard from Alain.

"... Good or... we should... be... only place... 'afe..." Was what I heard Ash insist.

"Ash... right... should go.. 'oon." Clement agreed, as I lifted my face to hear more clearly.

"I also agree with Ash..." Serena added.

"I'm siding with Alain on this... what if something bad happens?" Bonnie asked.

"With these guys..." I saw Steven wave a hand in our direction, "I'm sure they'd help with it."

"We will." I stepped in, wiping my mouth with my arm.

"How much-" Mairin was about to ask.

"Enough to know you guys want to head to a place called... 'Couriway Town'." I answered before she even finished her question.

"Why should we even worry about doing that?" InuYasha asked, looking up from his food.

"There's a Pokemon Gym there, and I need to get one last badge to enter the Kalos League." Ash replied.

"It's the closest so..." Serena shrugged, "I thought Snowbelle City would've been great but it's kinda far."

"Well at least we'll be safe." Tommy yawned, followed by Takuya, Koichi, J.P., Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha.

"We should probably get some sleep." I decided, before yawning myself.

"Yeah... It's half a day's walk to get to the Town." Clement nodded, "And after today we're going to need all the sleep we can get."

With that, and after forcing Shippo from his half-eaten dinner we all got into our tents.

"Night, Monk." I yawned getting into my... sleeping bag I think is what it's called.

"Night Koga." Miroku sighed.

"Good night both of you." Steven, who we were sharing our tent with, yawned.

As soon as I heard everyone else fall asleep, I was overcome by the sensation of sleep myself.

* * *

 **Finally! Finished! Looks like one of the four 'friends' are back to normal. Will Sango be able to make it back to Miroku and the others? Will Naraku end up finding her and destroy her?! Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Before I forget I really appreciate suggestions and reviews... and with that let's continue with the story... starting with the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Digimon OR Pokemon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Rin**

The sun touching my eyes was what caused me to slowly wake up... InuYasha's growling about not being able to get out of his... sleeping bag... was what woke me up completely.

"Is he always like this in the morning?" Serena asked Kagome, stretching as she sat up.

"...And in the Afternoon... and at Night, especially on night with a New Moon, and-" Kagome answered, before being cut off by Serena figuring it out on her own.

"So all the time..."

"Pretty much..."

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!" InuYasha yelled outside our tent.

"We should probably get something to eat." I sighed getting out of my sleeping bag.

"Good idea..." Kagome nodded.

When we got out of our tent, the fresh smell of morning caught me slightly off guard.

"It's so fresh..." I sniffed the air.

"Yeah... we normally camp out so I'm used to it." Ash laughed.

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"So are we Miroku!" InuYasha grumble, small pieces of what was probably his sleeping bag, fell from his robe.

"We better get some breakfast ready.." Clement yawned.

"I'll help." Kagome insisted.

"You sure?" Clement questioned.

"She's a great cook." Takuya answered.

"Really?" Ash stepped in.

"You bet." InuYasha nodded.

"You only ate my Romen noodles!" Kagome stomped her foot, "How could you know I was a good cook?!"

"I... asked you're Mom... and grandfather..." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Two years ago?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Half-Demon's have good memory alright!" InuYasha growled.

"Alright... Let's get cooking then Kagome." Clement lead her to another side of the area.

We all followed.

"Hey Clement?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"What are we supposed to cook WITH?!"

"If he says what I think he's about to say I suggest we run for the hills..." Bonnie sighed in a whisper.

"He's not that bad an inventor." Serena countered.

"I thought we'd encounter a situation precociously like this-" Clement started his glasses turning white from the sun, but was cut off by His younger sister.

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine.." Clement grumbled, before pulling out a small machine, "Introducing the 'All In One Cooking Gear Cube'!"

"Science is so amazing..." Ash breathed amazed.

"It just looks like a small cube." The rest of us stated unimpressed.

"But it's so much more than that!" Clement clarified, pushing a green button on it, and putting it down.

It grow to what looked to a... what was the modern word... kitchen?

"Oh boy... I strongly advice against going near it Kagome!" Bonnie hollered at Kagome.

"Why's that?" InuYasha asked just as the machine started smoking, then blow up.

"That's why..." Bonnie coughed, as the smoke cleared.

"I was sure my invention would work this time!" Clement complained.

"They RARLY work!" Bonnie groaned.

"Let's just get some berries. They taste really good." Alain suggested.

"Now that I can do." InuYasha smiled.

"Let's go then." Takuya and Ash nodded.

"We'll stay here and undo the tents." Serena decided, causing the rest of us to groan in annoyance, "It's a half a day's journey to Town guys."

"Fine..." We sighed in defeat.

"See ya guys, we'll be back with loads of berries." Ash waved before walked into the forest, Alain, Takuya and InuYasha following.

"Come on guys... How hard could it be?" I asked cheerfully.

"VERY!" The others shouted.

"I'm sure if we all work together it'll be fine..." I giggled.

"I have a great invention for a time like this." Clement snapped his fingers together.

"Don't even THINK about it, Clement!"

"It's not going to be bad this time!"

"We don't believe you!"

"Trust me okay?!" Clement pleaded and we all sighed.

"FINE!"

"Great!" Clement cheerfully, started making something from his Bag.

We all took a few steps back as he did.

"Introducing... The 'Untenter'!" Cement cheered, as he showed us the strange new machine.

"Oh boy... this isn't going to end well..." Bonnie sighed.

 **Ash**

"So... how'd you get a Mega Stone, Alain?" I asked, as we got into an area full of fruit and berries.

"It was given to me... by someone I THOUGHT I could trust..." Alain answered.

"Who?" Takuya was the one to ask this time.

"... It's neither of your concern!" Alain answered, grabbing a berry.

"Well I'LL concern myself." InuYasha groaned as he unsheathed his sword and cut some fruit off a tree, then pointed it accusingly at Alain.

"It was given to me by a man named Lysandre." Alain sighed in defeat, "He's the leader of Team Flare."

I dropped the apple I just grabbed when I heard the name of the Team.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"That name... Does his team wear all Red?" I asked.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Did they ever mention something about a Z-2 or something like that?" I continued to ask.

"Yeah...?" Alain started to asked.

"Ash what are you getting at?!" InuYasha complained.

"It's probably nothing..." I shook my head and grabbed another apple, "I'm probably over-thinking this.."

"Compared to what I heard before from your friends... that's gotta be new." Takuya chuckled.

"Hey!"

The other three burst out laughing.

"So..." I tried to strike up a conversation with InuYasha this time, "How long have you been in like with Kagome?"

"How long have you been in love with Serena?" InuYasha retorted, slicing some berries with his sword.

"Huh?" I looked at InuYasha confused, "I... I... uh..."

"Can't you see it?" Takuya sighed, causing me to look over my shoulder at him, as he rolled his eyes, "Cause it's kinda obvious she does."

"Well..." I thought back to when we first met Miette, "We met a girl a while back... She seemed like she had a crush on me... and every time she came by Serena always got kinda jealous... then there was this time I got sent to a mirror world... the mirror Serena said something about knowing how much the real Serena wanted me in this world..."

"Sound like Serena has it for you bad!" Alain chuckled.

I was reaching for a berry up in a tree, but after hearing the comment I stopped and looked at the three of them confused.

"Do you three know something I don't?!" I complained, I grabbed the berry I was reaching for and started walking to a close by bush.

"Dude... she loves you!" Takuya groaned, causing me to stop in my tracks, "It's kinda obvious in the way she looks at you!"

"She... She.. She... WHAT!?" I finally manged to get out, "I mean... we knew each other when we were little kids... but that was way before she moved here and before I started my Journey."

"Did you do anything that would make her fall for you?" InuYasha asked grabbing an apple off a tree.

"Well... I..." My eyes widened when I remembered the day she got hurt all those years ago, "I gave her my handkerchief... when she got a scrap on her leg... we were at a Pokemon camp... we were supposed to be looking for bug type Pokemon... I was looking for a Caterpie when I heard her crying and when I found her... I was just being kind..."

"Well she's in love with you man... and pretty bad I might add." Alain scuffed, "Question is: Do YOU like her the same way?"

I bent down and grabbed a berry before answering, "Yes.. No... Maybe... I don't know..."

"How can you not?!" Alain, Takuya and InuYasha asked in unison.

"I've traveled with... Let's see.. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris..." I held up a finger for each of the girls I traveled with.

"FOUR OTHER GIRLS?!"

"Yeah... though Pikachu either shocked their bikes or them..." I recalled.

"Did Pikachu ever do that to Serena?" InuYasha asked, as he sliced a few more berries off a tree limb.

"Now that you mention it... No.. not once."

"Seems Pikachu knows you like her... or knows she likes you." Takuya shrugged.

I stared at Pikachu who was biting into a berry.

"... Well that's enough berries to last us the half a day's journey." InuYasha grabbed some of the Berries, and the half-eaten one Pikachu was eating, "Let's get going back to the others."

Takuya, Alain and I nodded.

Alain took the berries I was about to pick up.

"InuYasha, Takuya and I will carry the berries, YOU carry the thought of how much Serena loves you."

"Fine..." I groaned, before thinking, _**'I'm 15 years old and I'm being told to do something as if I was a little kid!'**_

Though it WAS going to be hard to face her now that I knew she had those kinds of feelings for me.

"Clement! Quite it with the inventions!" Bonnie's voice yelled.

"What he'd do now?" I asked as we got closer to them.

"He 'invented' a way to put our tents away..." Serena called over, before looking at me and I think she blushed when she did so.

"Ash you're blushing a darker shad of red than my robe... as is Serena.." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome and Serena walked up to us, though, they were talking to each other as they did so.

"Just tell him!" I heard Kagome hiss to Serena.

"But what if he doesn't share my feelings?!" Serena whimpered, my eyes widened in shock when I heard that.

"You won't know till you tell him!"

"Only if you tell HIM how you feel!"

"Tell who what?" InuYasha asked.

"Serena has something she'd like to tell Ash... and I have something I need to tell you..." Kagome explained, pulling InuYasha to the side.

"What is it, Serena?" I asked.

"Um... There's something I need to tell you..." Serena rubbed the back of her neck, and looked at the grass.

"What is it?" I asked, before thinking, _**'Please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me...'**_

"Well it's um..." Serena tried again, "Remember when you gave me your handkerchief?"

"Yeah?" I nodded, groaning in my thoughts, _**'She IS thinking it!'**_

"Well um... you see it's because of that.. that I... um..."

 **Kagome**

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked concerned.

"... Um... Well... do you remember me telling you that I..." I gulped.

"That you what?" InuYasha asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That I... that I... Loved you as a Half-Demon..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" InuYasha answered, and I almost hated that he could hear me whispering with his Dog Ears.

"Well.. I... I... love you.. uh... More than JUST A Half-Demon..." I tried to get out.

"What are you trying to say?" InuYasha groaned.

"Well..." I looked over at Serena, "I... I.."

"I love you..." Serena and I both let out looking at Ash and InuYasha.

"More than a Half-Demon... I just love you..." I breathed, SO glad to get that off my chest!

"You... You do? For real?!" Ash and InuYasha looked at us confused and I could just tell Serena's heart was breaking, cause mine was too.

"...Yes..." we manged to say without crying.

InuYasha looked over at Ash, and they both look at each other mouthing, 'Told ya!'

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Well... we... um... we... uh..." They tried to get out, only for Alain and Takuya to hit their backs for them to say it, "We do too!"

"R...Really?!" Serena and I perked up.

"Um... Yes..." They blushed.

 _ **'THAT'S a relief!'**_ I thought, before sighing.

"Hey guy!" Koga shouted our way, "Did you get any berries?!"

"Oh! I am so...!" InuYasha growled after the moment was ruined.

"Yeah." Alain called back to Koga, holding InuYasha back.

I took some of the berries from InuYasha, and walked over to the others.

"You little wolf!" InuYasha glared at Koga.

"Did I miss something?" Koga chuckled, hold his hands up in defense, "And don't worry... I'm not jealous."

"I never asked if you were!" InuYasha yelled.

"Guys!" Miroku shouted, "Will you please stop arguing?!"

"He started it!" InuYasha growled, before taking one of the berries I was carrying.

After the others got some, I put the berries in a bag and put that bag in my backpack that I got when we were getting the tents.

"Alright! Now let's getting going!" Ash cheered, and walking in a random direction which couldn't possibly lead us to Couriway Town.

"Ash... The town's this way." Serena giggled, before taking his hand and leading him and the rest of us in a different direction.

"Uh... R...right..."

As we started walking I kept looking at InuYasha, and I continuously felt my cheeks heat up, which I was quick to hide.

 _ **After a few hours of walking:**_

"'Couriway Town'." I read the sign, that we finally came across.

"FINALLY!" I heard the Digidestined huff as they sat down.

"Not quite..." Serena leaned against the sign breathing heavy, "We've still got quite a ways to go, to the Pokemon Center."

Just as we were about to continue walking I heard movement in the grass close by.

"Ducklett!" I called out in fright, throwing my PokeBall in the direction of the sound I heard.

"Tyrogue!" InuYasha called out doing the same as me.

"Ducklett!/ Tyrogue!" Our Pokemon called out simultaneously.

A Dog-like Pokemon jumped out of the grass.

"Houndour!" It shouted.

I quickly pulled out my PokeDex.

 _ **" _Houn_ dour; the Dark Pokemon."**_ My PokeDex said, _**"Houndour's howl echoes through an area to announce that this is its territory. Houndour will normally hunt in packs."**_

"Normally..." I repeated looking at the single Pokemon.

"Kagome let me handle this." InuYasha instructed me.

"But..." I was about to protest when Houndour sent fire from it's mouth, and it hit Ducklett head on.

"DUCKLETT!" I shouted before calling it back to it's PokeBall.

"NOW will you let me hand this!" InuYasha looked at me with a look of concern.

"Fine..." I nodded, stepping back.

"Alright... Tyrogue!" InuYasha turned his attention back to the battle at hand, taking a look down at his PokeDex for it's moves, "Use 'Tackle'!"

"Tyrogue!" His fighting-type Pokemon called our as it rammed into Houndour.

"Houn!" The Dark Pokemon shouted before regaining it's balance, and biting Tyrogue.

"Tyro!" It cried out in pain.

"Grr! Tyrogue I want you to throw Houndour off and use 'Hidden Power'!" InuYasha growled.

"Gue!" Tyrogue nodded, before throwing Houndour off, and before glowing, then sending a ball of energy at it.

"Dour!" Houndour cried out, as it was forced against a tree, hard.

"InuYasha!" Alain called out before tossing a PokeBall at InuYasha, which he easily caught, "Throw it at Houndour."

"Got it!" InuYasha nodded before throwing the PokeBall at Houndour.

The PokeBall hit the Dark Pokemon, then opened, causing Houndour to turn red and enter it.

The PokeBall fell to the ground and started wobbling.

"Come on! Come on!" InuYasha wouldn't take his eyes off the PokeBall, "Tyrogue didn't just get severely hurt for this NOT to work!"

It wobbled two more times before the PokeBall finally stopped.

"Awesome!" InuYasha grabbed the PokeBall and looked at it at his eye-level, "I caught Houndour!"

Serena, Clement, and Bonnie burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shippo asked.

"That's what Ash would say when he caught a Pokemon." Serena explained, taking in a deep breath, to stop laughing.

"... Let's just get to the Pokemon Center..." Ash was looking at the grass.

"Good idea."

We continued walking to the Pokemon Center.

 **Miroku**

 _ **After another hour of walking:**_

"FINALLY!" I sighed as we walked inside of a 'building' called the Pokemon Center.

"Hi there..." A lady with Pink hair greeted us cheerfully, as we walked up to the front... desk.. I believe is the word, "Do you have any Pokemon that need healing?"

"Yeah.." I pushed InuYasha, Ash and Kagome forward as Mairin pushed Steven and Alain forward.

"We have six Pokemon that need healing." Steven sighed in defeat, after looking in disappointment at Mairin, "My Metagross, His two Pokemon: Tyrogue and Houndour, his Pikachu, his Charizard and her Ducklett."

Steven waved a hand from himself to InuYasha to, Ash then Alain and finally Kagome.

"Set you're PokeBalls here and you're Pokemon will be healed in just a moment." The lady put a tray on the desk before the five did as such, or in Ash's cause had Pikachu hop onto the tray.

"Thank you please have a seat while you wait." The Lady waved her hand over to some chairs as she took the tray with their Pokemon.

"Alright, Nurse Joy." Ash nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her..." Koga whispered in my ear.

"I've changed!" I glared at the Wolf-Demon.

"Don't ask..." Kagome answered the question that was about to come out of Serena's mouth.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Alright you're Pokemon are now in perfect health." Nurse Joy brought the tray with our Pokemon on it up to us.

"Thank you." We nodded as InuYasha, Kagome, Alain, and Steven grabbed their PokeBalls, and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Red are you coming or what!?" A strangely familiar voice called from another room.

"I'm not usually up at this time okay!" A boy's, possibly Red's, voice called back with a groan.

A boy in red walked out of a room followed by...

"S.. Sango?!" I whispered in disbelief.

Sango was wearing a pink shirt with cress-cross black lines, dark gray pants, crimson and gold shoes, and a dark red trimmed black jacket.

"Well I wanna get out of here before anyone sees me..." Sango groaned, as they walked to the doors, ignoring us completely.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Red asked.

"I can think of SEVERAL things!" Sango groaned.

"I'm sure your over reacting." Red assured.

I gave the others a pleading look.

"Go... She sounds better." InuYasha shrugged.

I raced after Sango and the other boy.

"Excuse me!" I called out to them as they walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"That voice... it... it can't be..." Sango turned to face me, as did Red, "Miroku..."

I smiled broadly as I walked up to Sango and hugged her, "I missed you.."

My hands traveled down her back, causing a very hard slap to befell my face.

"It is you!" Sango rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So YOU'RE the Monk she was talking about..." I released my hold on Sango and looked over at Red.

"Yes... mind explaining why you are with her?" I folded my arms.

"Don't get the wrong idea... I just meet by an old Well she helped me with a slight rival problem, we talked she told me about that adventure you and her had for about... 5 years... she told me she's a Demon Slayer..."

Red continued explaining and my mouth was wide open as he said everything that had happened to Sango.

"...And now I know that you are the kind of person she said you are." Red finished.

I shook my head after he finished.

"You got new clothes..." I noted looking at what was in one of Sango's arms then looking her up and down.

"There's a clothing shop right there." Sango pointed to building right next to us.

"So it really IS you." Koga's voice came after the opening and closing of the Pokemon Center's doors.

"Koga... Everyone..." Sago took a step back, before grabbing her head, "You all need to stay away from me... I... I don't want any of you getting hurt..."

"Sango!" Red and I shouted in unison, rushing up to her.

"Please... stop talking... my head... it hurts..." Sango pleaded to herself.

I put my right hand on her shoulder which made her jump in fright, "Sango calm down... You're not under Naraku's control anymore..."

"... I still shouldn't be around you... or... the others." Sango whimpered.

"Sango! You have to listen to me!" I grabbed Sango's arms with both of my hands and looked her in the eye, "Sango it's alright now... We still have everything we wanted... okay the kids were technically something I wanted... but you do have your peace... and we are together..."

I trailed off waiting for her to say anything.

"Sango please believe me!" I begged.

"Miroku..." Sango hugged me, and I honestly thought, with her strength, I'd stop breathing.

"There, there, Sango..." I patted her back before my hands trailed down it, once again causing her to slap me.

"Will you stop that!" Sango asked annoyed.

"Gladly... for now..." I smirked, getting another slap from her.

"Glad you're back Sango." Kagome walked up to us, the others following close behind.

"Who are they?" Sango pointed to Ash and the other Pokemon Trainers.

"These are OUR new friends." InuYasha explained.

"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you." Ash smiled at Sango.

"I'm Serena." Serena waved 'hello' to Sango.

"My name's Clement." Clement nodded his head.

"I'm Clement's younger sister, Bonnie." Bonnie giggled, before her bag opened and Dedenne popped it's head out, "And this is Dedenne."

"My name's Alain." Alain said without emotion.

"I'm Steven." Steven gave a small smile.

"And last but not least, I'm Mairin." Mairin gave a big smile, and laughed.

Sango eyed the girls then glared at me.

"I'VE CHANGED!" I replied to her obvious question.

"I didn't say a thing..." Sango held up her hands.

Shippo sighed and whispered something to Bonnie, as did InuYasha to Ash, Kagome to Serena, and Koga to Clement, Ash then whispered, possibly the same message, to Alain, as did Clement to Steven, and Bonnie to Mairin.

After that was done my newest friends all glared at me.

"I HAVE changed!" I shouted in clarification.

"Yeah right!" The girls growled.

"You said there was a Clothing shop right next to us?" Takuya looked at Sango and I wanted to hug him for changing the subject like that.

"Yeah... and judging from the way you all look I'd say you need new clothing BADLY!" Sango nodded.

"Well lets get some new clothes then.." J.P. nodded.

"Right.." The rest of us walked to the store... all except InuYasha...

"I ain't getting new clothes! It's bad enough I need to hide my ears!... I said I ain't and you girls can't change that!" InuYasha grumbled, right before Serena, Bonnie, Mairin, and Kagome started dragging him.

"Looks like they already have." I laughed as I watched InuYasha try to pull out of the four girls grip... failing miserably each time...

"Watch it!" InuYasha growled before giving up and letting the four girls drag him into the shop.

 _ **After finding and trying on some clothes:**_

"I'm not coming out!" InuYasha shouted from inside his dressing room.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome groaned, we had been standing around waiting for InuYasha to come out for about half an hour now.

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me!"

"You sure about that Mutt?" Koga asked, with a mischievous chuckle, he had taken Tessaiga before InuYasha had taken no more than ten footsteps into the store.

"YES!"

I let out a sigh of frustration, before walking up to the door, "That's it! InuYasha either come out willingly or I'll come in there and force you out!"

"Go ahead and try!"

I looked at Koga, who shrugged, and we both walked into the dressing room together.

InuYasha was on the opposite side of the room, looking, or more like snarling, at himself in the mirror.

I didn't see what his problem was... he was wearing a Red T-Shirt with golden cuts here and there like a sword's, I was glad Kagome showed it me before having InuYasha try it on so I'd know this is what it'd look like, InuYasha also wore crimson and Gray jeans, and white and gold shoes.

"I don't see you're problem.." Koga shrugged, he was wearing a new Green headband, a dark green vest jacket over a brown-green camouflage shirt, with black shorts, and brown-green shoes.

"I just don't want the others to laugh at what I'm wearin'!"

"We won't!" Ash shouted from the other side of the door.

Koga and I grabbed InuYasha's arms, opened the door, and pushed him out.

"I'll get his other clothes.." I decided grabbing the other clothes InuYasha was to try on.

I stole a glance at myself in the mirror and smirked.

I was now wearing a a dark purple polo-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and purple and gold sneakers.

I was about to walk out when I saw InuYasha's purple hat and I picked it.

"You forgot something." I shoved the clothing into his arms and the hat onto his head.

"OW!"

"Well don't forget, next time!"

"Like there's going to be a 'next time'!"

"Boys..." Sango and Kagome tapped their feet impatiently.

"Let them have their argument." Red rolled his eyes.

InuYasha and I glared at him.

"Come on... we probably should find that Gym you were talking about, Ash." J.P. suggested, as he and Alain walked back over to us from paying for the new clothes.

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"Then let's go!" Serena smiled happily, walking out of the store.

"Wait for us!" We called after her.

We quickly followed Serena, and I couldn't help but smile.

 _ **'I am SO glad to have my Sango back...'**_

* * *

 **Finished! As I said before I appreciate suggestions to make my story even better... anyway, now that Sango and Red have joined their friends looks like things are going to get tricky for Naraku, What will happen with the Sesshomaru, Koji, and Zoe?! Will anyone actually question what InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and The Digidestined, doing in the Pokemon world? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! I am SO sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've kinda gotten distracted with a lot of things lately mainly other fanfictions... And some shows I've gotten in to... and my other fanfictions... okay I have poor time management... anyway, I think it's time we see what's been going on with with James and Koji... but first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon, I only own ShadowKazemon.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Jessie**

"I can't BELIEVE you talked me into letting James having the day off!" I snarled at Meouth, "We haven't seen him for the past _**THREE**_!"

"Wha?! Don't go blaming me for your idea!" Meowth growled.

I was about to reply when I saw my blue-haired companion being dragged against his will towards us.

" _I take it you're Jessie and Meowth of Team Rocket."_ The one that was dragging James, a young boy, walked up to us.

"Yeah... what of it?" I rudely questioned the kid.

 _"Pardon my rudeness..."_ The Boy apologized, _"My name is Koji... I was told that he was a member of your team and my... boss... has told me that we need your teams help with a... little_ **pest** _problem."_

I could've sworn he's voiced changed for a second when he said 'Pest'.

"Why in da world would we help you?" Meowth questioned Koji.

" _You could get in good with your boss."_ Koji smirked, oh James said more than he should've if this kid knew of that!

"Look! We don't NEED your help!" I barked.

" _Struck a nerve, did I?"_

"Jessie... don't get him madder!" James cried out.

I completely ignored him, "Go back to your boss, 'Koji', and stay away from Team Rocket!"

" _I don't take orders from scum like you!... And if you want your buddy here to NOT be destroyed you'd do as I tell you."_

I stared at the boy, before sighing enraged, and I caved, "Fine! We'll do as you say!"

" _I thought you would..."_ Koji chuckled evilly, before motioning his had for us to follow him, _"Now come he wants to see you immediately."_

I nodded along with Meowth, then followed Koji to who knows where.

 **Sesshomaru**

 **'Sesshomaru, I see you are quite a special Demon.'** Lord Naraku informed me, He had ordered me awake, and away from anyone else, when it was still sunrise.

" _As you say, Lord Naraku."_ I bowed my head, something I... I am not sure I ever did that before.

Lord Naraku sent a spider Web around my neck, **' I also see you are trying to remember your lonely past with that young human girl.'**

" _N-Never Lord Naraku!"_ I chocked out, _"I only follow you."_

 **'Is that so?'** Lord Naraku laughed, only lessening his hold on my neck, but not entirely.

" _Y-Yes!"_ I groaned before I heard a small voice in my head, _**"How naive are you Sesshomaru! HE'S the enemy! Not the Digidestined! Not Your half-brother and his friends! Not even the young human girl! HE IS!"**_

For some odd reason the voice sounded like my father's.

 _ **'Fa- Father?'**_ I called out in my thoughts, still struggling against Lord Naraku's grip.

" _ **Yes Sesshomaru, It's me."**_ I closed my eyes and I SAW my father, standing in a robe similar to mine, only it was shining with white light.

 _ **'Father...'**_ I tried to reach out.. trying to get away from the pain.. but I could not do it.

" _ **My son you mustn't try to stop the pain... That would cause greater pain than ANY attack on your friends."**_ My father reasoned.

 _ **'Fri... Friends?'**_ I questioned, as I recalled the Digidestined, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, even Koga and Jaken... then Rin came to my mind. The nice, gently, and kind, young human girl.

I watched as each of them appeared in front of me. Then Koji, Zoe, and Sango disappeared, then finally, Rin. I held my hand out for her but she disappeared before I could grab her.

 _ **'No!'**_ I shouted... I could not lose her! Or any of them!

" _ **Now, my son you must try and understand that your friends are still here, and they care for you."**_ My Father's voice made my turn back towards him, **_"Deep... DEEP down you know this... Naraku has only stopped you from understanding it, but you can see it... You know that your friends are there, why else would they have come to save you?"_**

I suddenly realized his voice was becoming farther and farther away as did his image, _**'Father! Please do not go!'**_

" _ **I will always be with you Sesshomaru.. I always have."**_ Those were the final words he said before my eyes snapped open.

"YOU!" I grabbed the webs and pulling them off my neck with all my might. My voice back to normal.

 **'HOW DARE-'** NARAKU was about to yell but I cut him off.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU CONTROL ME!" I shouted enraged as my claws came out and I ripped any piece of web that surrounded me.

 **'You broke free!'** Naraku snarled in realization.

"Yes! And I now realize you did this to me because I was not only strong, but I couldn't see friendship when I had it!" I unsheathed Bakusaiga, "You clouded my judgment further with the spell. You made me go so far as to battle my half-brother, even when I know I had nothing to gain from that anymore. And take from my friends, even if it was just a few objects!"

I sent strike after strike after strike at Naraku, he evaded each one!

 **'Your aim is quite rusty, Sesshomaru...'** He chuckled.

"THAT DOES IT!" I screamed as I got closer to Naraku, but, suddenly, ShadowKazemon blocked my path.

"ZOE! MOVE!" I growled.

" _I can't! You wish to harm Lord Naraku!"_

It took my a few moments to realize Naraku did the same thing to Zoe, Koji, and Sango as he had done to me, "You clouded their judgment as well?!" I snapped at Naraku.

" _What are you talking about? My judgment is-"_ I cut her off.

"So if I say Takuya Kanbara is going out with another girl...?"

" _HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"_ Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well if you no longer care for him why would it matter?" I questioned, smirking slightly.

" _I... well I..."_ Zoe tried to explain.

 **'ENOUGH!'** Naraku's voice brought both of us out of our conversation, **'ShadowKazemon I command you to-'**

I took my chance and struck Naraku in his shoulder-blade, "That is not all, Naraku!" I said his name with disgust, as I let Bakusaiga's full power come out.

 ** _"'Dark Tempest Twist'!"_** Zoe shouted, before my attack hit. The whirlwind kick made me cover my eyes, but I was quick to grab Zoe before Naraku could escape with her.

"Zoe that is enough!" I barked, as the attack calmed down to where I could see that Naraku DID escape.

" _Lor... Lord Naraku?"_ Zoe called out before she changed back to her human self.

"Zoe... he is gone..." I sighed, before I punched a tree in outrage, "He escaped!"

" _He didn't take me with him..."_ Zoe whimpered, _"Maybe I'm not supposed to be with anyone... I don't deserve friends... and I can't even follow simple ord-..."_

"Stop that Zoe!" I growled, "Takuya cares about you! As do the others... Naraku was just using us as puppets!"

 _"After what I've done..."_

"I told you to stop that!"

" _But... Sesshomaru..."_ I started seeing tears roll down Zoe's face.

"Human emotions..." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, before I put a hand on her shoulder.

" _How can anyone accept me after what I'd done?..."_

"If the Digidestined truly care about you, which they do... they WILL accept you again..."

" _But... I was so horrible to them..."_

"We all were.." I stated, "But... given time... they will forgive us..."

"How can you be so sure?" Zoe didn't even seem to notice her voice going back to normal, until we both saw her D-Tector, which she had dropped out of sorrow, go back to it's original colors.

"That might be a sign..." I chuckled.

"That sounded like something J.P. would say." Zoe rolled her eyes, but still giggled.

"How dare you say I sounded like that Thunder kid!" I accused her, but laughed.

After a while of laughing, I handed Zoe her D-Tector back.

 **Zoe**

"I wish we knew our way around here..." I sighed.

"It cannot be that hard..." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Easy for you to say! You're a demon DOG! Dogs have a good sense of smell!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at that, "Dogs aren't the only kind of Demons here, Zoe. The other demons here are InuYasha, Shippo, and... that WOLF!"

"You mean Koga. Geez what IS it with you and him?!"

"... Let me just say it was not easy to not destroy him..."

We started walking, continuing on the path we were on.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"...Sliver! I swear if you don't give that back...!" A girls voice called out.

"I wander who that was?" I wandered aloud.

"Lets go find out."

Sesshomaru and I followed the sound of the voice.

We got to the edge of a clearing, and saw a girl in a Black long-sleeved shirt, under a yellow dress with a green trim, blue tights and purple boots, with long Blond hair, tied in a Ponytail, trying to grab a straw hat from a taller boy with brown hair, fair skin, and dark eyes, wearing a collared black coat with red trim, dark pants, and black shoes, who was holding the hat out of her reach.

"Well you should stop wearing it, Yellow." the boy, Silver most likely, chuckled.

"What a bully!" I growled quietly, "If she wears the hat a lot he shouldn't MAKE her stop!"

"I said give it back!" The girl, Yellow, started jumping for the hat, only for Silver to hold it higher.

"HEY!" I called out to both of them, gaining their attention, I directed my next question at Silver, "Don't you have manners?"

"She wears the hat enough... all her friends know she's a girl, not a guy, so what's the point?" Silver shrugged.

Sesshomaru walked up to them ad snatched the straw hat from Sliver's grasp, then gave it to Yellow, "Here you go."

"Just who do you think you are?" Silver growled.

"I could ask you the same!" I growled.

"My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru answered Silver.

"Zoe Orimoto." I answered angrily.

"Never heard of either of you." Silver shrugged.

I turned my attention to Yellow, "Is he always like this?"

"Not usually..." I glared over my shoulder at Silver, who was being yelled at by Sesshomaru, "We were supposed to be looking for some wild Togepi, when he did that."

I nodded in understanding though I have no idea what a 'Togepi' is.

"We should continue looking..." Silver decided, rubbing his face where it was red, I glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was holding his head high.

"So you don't get hurt by me again?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Not gonna happen, we'll help you look."

"We-" My question was cut off by Sesshomaru glaring at me, "Of... course we will."

 **Yellow**

"Thank you." I smiled then bowed my head I respect.

"It's our pleasure." Zoe assured us.

"Um... if I may ask though..." Sesshomaru sighed, "What exactly ARE Togepi?"

Sliver and I looked as if Sesshomaru grew a second head.

"How can you not know what a Togepi is?" I asked.

Sesshomaru and Zoe quickly looked at each other, making motions for the other to step forward and explain, finally Zoe caved.

"Would you believe us if we told you we're not from this world?" Zoe chuckled nervously.

Silver and I stared dumbfound.

"STOP STARING!" Sesshomaru demanded.

We quickly blinked and looked away from our two new strange friends.

"What do you mean, You're 'not from this world'?" I asked trying to remain calm.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "What do you think it means?"

I had to think for a second before coming up with an answer, "You're aliens?"

Sesshomaru looked deeply confused, before Zoe whispered something in his ear.

After that, Sesshomaru looked REALLY angry.

 _ **'I like it better when he's confused...'**_ I decided, gulping the little saliva I had left in my mouth down my throat.

"We're not Aliens, Yellow." Zoe cooed.

"Then what did you mean?" Silver growled.

"We're not sure ourselves..." Zoe looked really bashful.

"We are from two different time-lines... two different time-lines that are different than here." Sesshomaru explained.

"Okay... you lost me." I admitted.

"It's hard to explain..." Zoe groaned, "And I thought TWO different WORLDS were hard enough to understand!... Now THREE?!"

"This world, your world, and the Digital World. Or This world, the Digital World, and the Feudal Era?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"...The second one... I think." Zoe sighed.

Silver and I looked at her in confusion, "Okay, you've definitely lost us..."

Zoe and Sesshomaru groaned, "It's confusing for us too..."

I shrugged, "Then it shouldn't really matter... We were looking for Togepi remember?"

"Oh right." They all chorused.

"Um... What do Togepi look like anyway?" Zoe rubbed the back of her neck.

Silver and I fell backwards after hearing that, "You agreed to help us look for a Pokemon that you don't know about?!"

"Yep." Sesshomaru sighed heavily, "Thanks to my big mouth..."

Zoe glared at him for a second, "What do Togepi look like?"

I took out the picture Professor Oak, and Blue, gave us, and showed it to them, "This is what it-"

Zoe snatched the picture from my hands and squealed, "It's SO CUTE!"

I chuckled slightly, "Yeah.. that's what I thought when I first saw it too... But apparently they're hard to find here."

Sesshomaru took the picture from Zoe, "I do not see what is so... 'Cute' about this Pokemon Zoe... it looks like cracked egg of some sorts."

"That's technically what it is." Sliver agreed.

Zoe and I stepped on our respective friend's feet.

"OW!" They both howled in pain.

"Clearly you don't understand the mind of a girl." I rolled my eyes, and Zoe high-fived me.

"Who says we ever wanted too." Sesshomaru countered.

"He's good." I chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Zoe laughed.

"Come on you two! We don't have all day!" Silver and Sesshomaru called away from us.

"Coming!" We chased after them.

 _ **An hour of searching later...**_

"Not here!" I called out.

"Not here either!" Zoe added.

"Nor here!" Silver announced.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Sesshomaru complained.

"We can't give up yet." I declared.

"Even though we've looked EVERYWHERE?!"

"Sesshomaru! You need to calm down... I think I heard something..." Zoe hissed.

All four of us gathered close together to listen to the grass moving.

"Toge... Togepree!" I heard, as the Yellow Pokemon came out.

"CUTE!" Zoe declared.

I looked at the picture and back at the actual Togepi, "Yep, that's the one."

Silver handed Zoe a PokeBall, "You catch it. Just throw this PokeBall as hard as you can towards the Togepi."

Zoe nodded and did just that.

The Togepi was hit with the PokeBall turned Red and entered it.

"Come on! Come on!"

Finally after the PokeBall wobbled three times, it stopped and shined, indicating that the Pokemon was caught.

"YES! You got it, Zoe!" Sesshomaru, Silver, and I cheered.

"Wahoo!" Zoe smiled and picked up the PokeBall, and was about to give it to Silver and I when we shook our heads.

"You carry it. We've got some other Pokemon to catch anyway."

Zoe frowned, then perked up with an idea, "We could help you."

"Um... shouldn't we be getting back to the- OW!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly, as Zoe stepped on his foot.

"They've clearly been fine so far... besides I think we need some time to get back to ourselves before we meet up with them again." Zoe decided.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru grumbled in agreement.

"Great!" I smiled happily, before I grabbed Zoe's arm, and Silver grabbed Sesshomaru's, and we started dragging them off to find another Pokemon.

 _ **'I'm glad we made some new friends... even if they're a little strange.'**_

* * *

 **Okay... Let me start this final chapter note with a HUGE I'm sorry! I totally got side tracked with writing my other stories... (Um... if you're interested they're** 'After the War(s)' **,** 'Yu-Gi-Oh NCIS' **,** Digital Runner' **, and my new one,** 'Unholy Friend' **.) And I've gotten a little bit more off track with reading other Fanfictions... so again I say... I'M SO SO SO SORRY! Anyway... What's gonna happen to the Pokemon Trainers, Digidestined, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga? Will Zoe and Sesshomaru ever get back to their friends?! Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've kinda gotten distracted with my other fanfictions... I still have poor time management... but anyway... It's here now... and now it's time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Inu-Yasha OR Pokemon, I only own anything that isn't any any of the Mangas, the Animes or Games.

 **Now get to reading.**

* * *

 **Mairin**

 _ **The next morning...**_

I sat up from where I was sleeping in the Pokemon Center we were all in. I got up and put on my shoes, "Might as well try to catch some Pokemon." I frowned a I remembered something, "Might be a good idea to get some more Pokemon. Don't wanna face an evil creature without a little more help."

I looked around and noticed the others still asleep. I frowned when I saw Miroku reaching behind Sango's (Whom he was sleeping with) back, and getting slapped in the face when he went bellow her waist, "They do that even in their sleep?"

I looked around a little more. Red had left the night before for some unknown reason but that still left a whole lota people, when I saw Alain sleeping soundly, I frowned. Making a quick decision, I wrote a note explaining where I was headed, and that I have some money for a morning snack.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Boy am I beat." I groaned as I sat down on the edge of a tree. I was only able to catch a Vulpix, and that was only because it wasn't expecting me. I sighed before I felt something coming in my direction and jumped away to avoid it. Only... I was at the edge of a steep hill and I rolled down it, fast. "Ouch..." I groaned as I landed at the bottom.

"Ches!" Chespy came out of it's PokeBall awake and Alert after I landed.

"I'm okay, Chespy." I assured, "Though I don't think we'll be able to get back up that way."

"Pin pin." Chespy agreed.

I sighed heavily as I realized I couldn't understand it, "Some times I wish I had Shippo's gift."

"Chespin pin." My Pokemon groaned, and I laughed happily.

"Thanks. I needed that, Chespy."

"Ches!" It smiled happily.

I frowned as realization dawned on my, "Chespy, I want you to go around the hill and go find the others okay?"

"Pin?"

"I'll be fine. I promise." I smiled slightly, "Now go, okay?"

"Chespin!" With that, my Pokemon started to wander away.

I sighed as I sat on a stone slab, "I hope someone finds me soon." Tears trailed down my face as I started to cry. "I can't believe I let this happen to me."

 **Kohaku**

I groaned as I sat up from where I was sleeping, on the ground in Kaede's village, "Okay that's the last time I eat wild berries before I go to sleep."

Lady Kaede walked swiftly pasted where I laid and walked up to a Well, "This is not looking good for our friends."

I got to my feet and walked up to the Well, "Why not?"

"The Well's seal is coming back, stronger than it was before." Kaede explained, "I fear that our Heroes will no longer be able to make it back to our time."

"You mean..." I gulped, "Everyone? Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, InuYasha, Miroku and My sister included?"

Lady Kaede nodded, "I'm afraid so."

I got onto the edge of the Well, "I'm going after them. I lost Sango once... I won't lose her again."

Kaede nodded sadly, "Be safe, young one. I pray for your return. But, should you not, I bless the new life you will have."

I nodded slowly, "Thank you Lady Kaede. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again."

Kaede smiled, "I feel the same, young one. Maybe in another life. Now you must go."

I nodded again, and fell into the Well, before darkness encased me.

 _ **3 minutes later...**_

"Note to self... never do that again." I made a mental note as I opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings, I was still in the Well, "Better get out." Once I found some foot holds I was able to make my way up and out of the Bone Eaters Well.

Only thing was, when I got out I found myself in a different land.

"Oh, COME ON!" I groaned at the sky, "Can I get SOME help here?!"

"That's the last time I wander off." I heard a girl's voice crying. I followed the voice and saw a girl with bright brown hair and a big Green hat on a stone slab crying.

"Excuse me." I walked over to the girl, "Are you okay?"

"To be honest... No." The girl sighed, before looking up at me, "Who are you?"

I smiled gently, "My name's Kohaku. What's your's?"

"Mairin." The girl smiled slightly, then held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Kohaku." I just stared at her.

Mairin frowned, "What's wrong? Haven't you ever shook hands with someone?"

I shook my head as I sat down next to her, "No... sorry."

Mairin's frown deepened, "Oh... It's okay."

I put a hand on her knee, "Why were you crying?"

"Huh?"

"You were crying. Why?"

"Oh.. because I had gotten myself lost." Mairin explained, "I was looking for some wild Pokemon when I accidentally wandered off the trail I was on... and I fell down a steep hill and I can't get back up it."

I frowned, I have no idea what a 'Pokemon' is but if she wandered off looking for one, they shouldn't be bad, "Oh. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?" Mairin cried, and I mentally hit myself, "I'm lost and I can't find my way back to my friends."

I wrapped an arm around her, "Sorry... I meant you shouldn't worry about being lost. I'm sure your friends will find you."

Mairin looked up at me and gave a small smiled, "Thanks, Kohaku."

"No problem, Mairin."

It was then that she noticed my clothes, "You came out of that Well thing didn't you?"

I blinked, "How did you know?"

"Some of my new friends did." Mairin shrugged, "I think I can get us back to civilization and you to a clothing shop... If you want to of course."

I blinked a little more, "What's wrong with my robes?"

"They're not modern clothing... sorry." Mairin informed me, "I have some money that my friend, Alain gave me a long while back. So you won't have to worry about paying for anything."

I nodded, "Are you sure you can lead us back to civilization?"

Mairin smiled, "Sure I can. Just follow me, okay?"

I nodded slowly, "Okay. I trust you."

Mairin smile slightly faded, before we started to walk around the hill. "Mairin... are you okay?" I asked as we got to the end of the hill.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up about something." She answered, and I fell silent as we continued our walk.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"And we're here." Mairin smiled happily as we got to the front of a shop.

"This is the clothing shop?" I wandered aloud.

"Come on." Mairin dragged me inside. I grunted in pain, but followed. Mairin handed me a pair of pants, a shirt, a pair of shoes, and a hat, all at random times, before pushing me into another room. "Try those on!" Mairin instructed, before she shut the door to the room.

I sighed heavily, and did as told. I looked at my reflection before I started to take off my robe and put the shirt, which was an emerald green, with buttons on. I quickly put on the pants, which were a dark purple, and the black shoes. As an after thought I put on the hat, which was a gentle gray color. I smiled gently at my reflection, grabbed my robes, and walked out of the room, still smiling.

"Wow, Kohaku, you look great." Mairin smiled as she looked me up and down.

"I feel kinda silly." I admitted.

"Oh?"

"I'm not used to modern clothing..." I saw Mairin's smile drop, and I quickly added, "But I'll try." Mairin smiled again, before we walked over to a lady and Mairin paid for the cloths and we walked out of the store.

"So where to next?" I sighed, I know I was should be taking her back to her friends, but, at the same time, I didn't want to leave her just yet.

Our stomachaches growling gave us our answer, "You up for a mid-morning snack?"

"Sure." I answered, before we walked over to another small shop, this one with a weird ball as a sign. We walked into a small room and Mairin walked up to a counter and asked for one breakfast 'pizza' whatever that is.

When Mairin was given the pizza, we sat a small table for two and started to eat. I took a sniff of my 'slice' and my mouth started to water, "This smells great!" I took a bite and swallowed before I corrected myself, "Taste great too."

Mairin stared at me, "Don't tell me you've never had a pizza before!"

I shook my head, "Never."

Mairin gasped, "How terrible!"

"THERE you are you little squirt!" I heard the voice of InuYasha growl as I saw the 'Digidestined', InuYasha (Wearing a purple hat?) Koga (Wearing a headband?), Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and... Sango?.

I ducked my head behind my hat to keep myself hidden from all of them, especially Sango.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have left! But I was able to catch a Poke-" Mairin's explanation was cut off by a tall boy with a light blue scarf and black jacket hugging her.

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" The boy released her from the hug.

"I won't, Alain." Mairin nodded slightly.

It was then that another tall boy with short silver hair took notice of me, "Who's your new friend?"

I gulped, here it comes.

Mairin, oblivious to my distress (Sadly), smiled, "Guys, I'd like for you to meet-" I held up and hand for her to stop. I stood up faced everyone, and took off my hat.

"Hey... guys." I gave a weak smile.

 **Sango**

I stared at my brother, "Ko... Kohaku?!"

"Yeah..." My brother nodded, "It's me sister."

"But... but... when?" I whispered softly.

Kohaku gulped, "Earlier today."

"WHAT?!" InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and I shouted in shock.

Kohaku winced, "Sorry everyone... but I had to come here before it was too late."

"Too late?" I asked him as we sat down at a table.

"Yes." Kohaku nodded, "Lady Kaede said that the Well was sealing. And if you didn't make it back in time, then you'd be stuck in this world forever."

"And you wanted to come here WHY?!" Takuya asked a good question.

"I lost Sango once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again." My brother answered.

Clement sighed, "Well, we were on our way to the Pokemon Gym here in town. You wanna come watch?"

"Sure." Kohaku nodded.

"Great." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get going!" Ash was way too excited to get this 'Gym Battle' started. He got up and rushed out the door to the Pokemon Center.

"Is he always like this?" Miroku asked the other Pokemon Trainers.

"Pretty much, yeah." They all chuckled as we got up and followed Ash.

 _ **After reaching the Pokemon Gym with Ash:**_

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Serena, Kagome and I walked inside as really dark building, the others following. The inside of the building was light by a tone of Candles lighting the hallway and sending spooky shadows on the wall.

"Why did we have to come here again?" Tommy hid behind us.

"Relax, it's not that scary." InuYasha, Alain, and Koichi assured him.

"Easy for you to say." The rest of us got closer together in fear.

"Gen!" We all jumped back when a Big purple creature jumped out of the shadows.

"What's that Pokemon?" I gulped.

"Let's see..." Miroku pulled out his 'PokeDex'.

" _ **Gengar the Shadow Pokemon."**_ His PokeDex announced, _**"It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees Fahrenheit. Under a full moon, Gengar likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright."**_

"Well that explains it." Kagome noted, before someone, a man, walked out of the shadows.

"Welcome, I assume one of you is here for a Gym Badge." The Man, who had long dark purple hair, and was in a black and blue jumpsuit, assumed, "I'm Carl."

"Nice to meet you, Carl. I'm Ash." Ash introduced himself, "And I'm the one looking for a gym battle."

"Very well, follow me." The man lead us into a large room with what I figured was a battle field.

"If I may, Carl, I'll act as referee." Steven requested.

"Very well." Carl motioned to the side of the battle field where Steven headed to, while the rest of us, excluding Ash, walked into the dark stands.

"Does a Three on three battle sound good to you, Ash?" Carl asked our friend.

"Sure." Ash nodded in agreement. Both of them got on either side of the field, Ash on the side closet to the door we entered in.

"Very well." Carl nodded, "This will be a three on three battle, and only you, the challenger, can swap out your Pokemon at anytime. That okay with you?"

"That's okay with me." Ash agreed.

"Okay, then! Gengar let's have some fun!" Carl threw a Pokeball out into the field, the Purple Pokemon appearing out of it.

"Gengar, huh?" Ash noted, before throwing his own Pokeball, "Then Noivern! Come on out!" His Pokeball opened and large, draconian bat-like, Pokemon with large ears came out.

"WHOA!" We all shouted at the sight of Noivern.

"Alright, let the three-on-three battle between Ash the Challenger, and Carl the Gym Leader begin!" Steven announced.

"Alright! Gengar! Use 'Night Shade'!" Carl commanded.

"Fly up and Dodge it, Noivern!" Ash shouted.

Noivern did just that as Gengar dark mist at were he just was.

"Great! Now use 'Supersonic'!" Ash called out. Noivern nodded before sending a loud screech at Gengar.

"Gah!" InuYasha gripped his hat where his dog ears were hiding, "A little warning about that attack would've been great." He was looking at Serena, Clement, and Bonnie.

"Sorry InuYasha." They apologized. InuYasha nodded accepting the apology.

"Gengar! 'Shadow Ball'!" Carl commanded his Pokemon, who sent a Dark energy ball at Noivern, sending the latter to the ground.

"Noivern!" Ash shouted, "Can you still battle?"

"Noi." It nodded.

"Great! Use 'Acrobatics'!" Ash directed. Noivern nodded, and started to glow before flying back up into the air, and started to do flips and spins before finally hitting Gengar in the back, sending it to the ground, and suddenly it's eyes were black swirls.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Noivern is the winner." Steven announced.

"You did a good job, Gengar. Have a good rest." Carl recalled his Pokemon.

"Gengar was pretty strong." Kohaku noted.

"Yeah, it makes me wander what Carl's next Pokemon is." Miroku agreed.

"Trevenant! Let's go!" Carl threw another Pokeball out. This one released a One eyed Tree.

I blinked, "That's a Pokemon?"

"Yep, and a pretty strong one at that." Bonnie replied.

Kagome took out her PokeDex, _**"Trevenant the Elder Tree Pokemon."**_ It informed us, _**"It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest, so they can never leave. Using its roots as a nervous system, it controls the trees in the forest. It's kind to the Pokemon that reside in its body."**_

We all gulped, "Good to know..."

"Okay... you ready for this Noivern?" Ash asked his Bat-like Pokemon.

"Noivern!" It cheered. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Then let's do it!" Ash cheered, "Use 'Boomburst'!"

"InuYasha you may wanna cover your ears." Serena advised quickly as Noivern's own bat-like ears glowed and set a blast of light at Trevenant.

"Dodge and use 'Confuse Ray'!" Carl shouted.

"Dodge it, Noivern!" Ash screamed. Noivern just BARELY moved out of the way of the dark glowing ray.

"Come on! You can do it, Noivern!" We called out.

I leaned over and whispered to Serena, "He can do it right?"

"I hope so. Noivern's never been in a Gym battle." Was her answer.

"Really?" Koga looked over at her.

"Yeah, this is it's first time." Clement nodded.

"Hard to tell. It looks like it's been battling it's whole life." Kagome noted.

"That's because it has." We looked over at Alain.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked.

Alain sighed, "It's not that hard to tell that Ash and Noivern have a strong connection. Did Ash hatch it when Noivern was still an Egg?"

"Yeah." Clement nodded, "Noibat, it's first form, was very trick to maintain at first since it could barely fly."

"It looks like it can fly now." Koichi noted.

"Thanks to Ash." Serena sighed happily.

I chuckled lightly, she must really love him.

 **Ash**

"Come on Noivern! Get up!" I called out to my Pokemon who was on the ground, "Come on! I know you can do it!"

"Noi... Noivern!" Noivern cried out while trying to get up, only to fall back to the ground again, this time unconscious.

"Noivern is unable to battle, Trevenant is the winner!" Steven confirmed.

"Awe! Sorry Ash!" The others called out from the stands.

"No worries." I shook my head, "Pikachu! You up for this?"

Pikachu sparked lightly in agreement, before running up onto the field.

"Alright! Carl! We're ready!"

"Okay, Trevenant! Use 'Will-O-Wisp'!" Carl commanded his Pokemon. Trevenant brought it's hands close, causing a blue ball of fire to appear, before it sent it at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" I shouted frantically. Pikachu did just that. "Now use 'Volt Tackle'!"

Pikachu's body became engulfed in electricity and he started running up to the Tree Pokemon before he jumped and rammed into it.

"Whoa!" The others shouted in surprise.

"Stand tall Trevenant!" Carl shouted, "And use 'Leech Seed'!"

"Dodge it!" I shouted, but I was too slow, and Pikachu got hit with a seed, that spread out all over him, "PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu!" The others gasped.

"Grr...! Pikachu use 'Thunderbolt'!" I growled.

"Pika... Pika... CHU!" Pikachu shouted and started glowing with electricity, before sending a bolt of yellow electricity at Trevenant, sending it to the ground.

"Trevenant!" Carl shouted, but it was of no use, The Elder Tree Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Trevenant is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! Which means the victory goes to Ash the Challenger!" Steven announced.

"Way to go Ash!" The others shouted as I walked onto the field and picked Pikachu up.

"You okay Pikachu?" I asked my Partner.

"Pika." He nodded slightly.

"That was a good battle, Carl." I stood up.

"Yes." Carl nodded, and held out a badge, it looked like a purple ball of smoke with a silver outline, "And here's you reward, the ghostly badge."

"Thanks." I accepted the badge, I held it up and smiled proudly, "I got the Ghostly Badge."

The Digidestined, and the friends from the Feudal Era started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and put the badge in my case, "That makes eight badges!" I smiled proudly.

"So where would you be going now?" InuYasha breathed out.

"I'd be going to the Pokemon League." I answered simply.

"Then I think we should go. We can't just stay in this town." Takuya decided.

"You all sure?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Sounds good to us." Everyone else nodded.

"Well let's get going!" I cheered happily, and started heading for the exit when I noticed one crucial detail, "Where's the exit?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say everyone fell on their backs, "You don't remember?!"

"I can't see much!" I waved my hands around.

Sango frowned, "Follow me. InuYasha you can help too you know."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Follow us."

Miroku instantly got into step with Sango, "I'm not leaving your side again." Steven got into step with both of them.

"If either of you put your hands on me...!" Sango let a threat hang in the air.

Takuya and I got into step with InuYasha. Kohaku, Alain, and Kouichi stayed instep with each other. J.P., Clement, and Koga, stayed instep with each other. And that left Tommy, Rin, Maria, and Bonnie who were in complete sync with their steps.

"Why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling about this?" I asked aloud.

"Like we were left alone suddenly?" Takuya added to my nervousness, "Been there, felt that. Don't want another Sakkakumon incident."

"From what I recall, you guys were _completely_ split up." InuYasha noted.

"Don't jinx... Whoa!" I frowned as Takuya's sentence wasn't finished, before I fell through the floor.

"What the...?!" I looked around, it was completely dark, "InuYasha?! Takuya?!"

"Look bellow you...!" Came two muffled (And angry) voices bellow me. I quickly got off them, and apologized.

"Where are we?" I looked around.

"More importantly, how did we get down here?" InuYasha added.

"This Gym does look kinda old, maybe we stepped into some sort of hole?" I wandered aloud.

"Whatever... we need to get out of here." InuYasha scuffed.

"But how?" I asked.

"Good question." Takuya agreed.

"I can jump us out of here." InuYasha decided.

"Um... InuYasha?"

"What?!"

"The hole's gone." I pointed to where we came in here from.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get out the long way." Takuya sighed heavily.

"Great... but how?" I asked them. InuYasha picked up an old piece of wood.

"Can Pikachu do some sort of lighting on this so we can use it to look around?" InuYasha looked at my Partner.

"Can you Pikachu?" I asked him.

"Pikachu!" He lit the edge of the Wood, lighting it up with fire.

"Thanks pal." I smiled at him, as he hoped onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here." We nodded. And headed off to who knows where.

* * *

 **Okay... Let me start this chapter another I'm sorry! I still got sidetracked with writing my other stories... (Um... if you're still interested they're** 'After the War(s)' **,** Digital Runner' **,** 'Unholy Friend' **and now** 'A Trip Like No Other' **.) Anyway I'll try, I can't make any promises, but I'll TRY to get the next chapter up soon. Anyway... What's gonna come of the friends now that they're more than likely separated? Will things go from bad to worse?! Find out next time!**


End file.
